Bleeding Love
by Mistress Katana
Summary: It seemed she was destined to always fall for the wrong man. Destined to always be second best. Lost and haunted by her demons will she be powerful enough to face her past and cope with her bleeding heart?
1. Escape From the Feudal Era

Chapter 1: Escape from the Feudal Era

oOo

Kagome bit her bottom lip worriedly, her straight white teeth turning said appendage red in irritation. Stunning blue eyes seemed to darken with worry and fear. It had been five months since she had returned to the Feudal Era- after her long three year absence. When she had found herself back in InuYasha's arms Kagome had thought life would be perfect from there. She was set to marry him in a few days, mated the same night. They had built a hut just for themselves and any children they may have. She was now the Village priestess. So everything should have been perfect... right?

So then why wasn't it? Not one thing had been wrong until a few weeks ago. Her relationship with InuYasha had suddenly turned rocky. He snapped at her for anything and everything, his eyes no longer shining as warmly as she was use to seeing. Those amber orbs now stared at her with anger, growing darker each day that passed. She was loath to admit it but she feared him. There were days when she thought he would strike her down, her fear growing with each angry shout that left his lips. The man who she always felt safe with no longer felt safe. The man who she trusted with her life was a man she now feared.

Although he never hit her, he would always raise his hand as if ready to slash his claws down but would always stop, huff at her and leave. Then Inuyasha would return in the middle of the night just to roughly take her body without her consent, bruising her with his callous touch. It was like she was living with a different man. He wasn't the same.

She flinched as he stormed into the hut. It was already pass twelve, the usual time he would return after a fight. Amber eyes burned with a vengeance but this time when she looked into his eyes they didn't burn with the heat of anger. Instead she was met with the harsh burning of ice. Her whole body suddenly left as if it were covered in snow before heating up with her fear, as of brought inside into the warmth.

"I-InuYasha..." She hesitated as she pulled the covers up around her trying to warm her cold body. "Please... Not tonight." She begged but just as usual was ignored.

He advanced on her and ripped the covers away and carelessly threw them across the room before pinning her down harshly. Kagome knew then that tonight would be different. Yes he was forceful but the amount of pressure he was applying to her upper arms was causing his claws to pierce her skin. When he looked into her eyes she saw nothing but red.

Panicking she called forth her powers and pushed him off. Putting space between them. She remained slightly crouched, one leg bent while the other stretched straight to the side, her hands out in front of her in a nonthreatening way. Gulping deeply she tried to placate him.

"P-please Inuyasha... Calm d-down." She stuttered as his scarlet eyes glared a her. His growls reached her ears, growing in volume. His face grew rougher, as his teeth grew longer.

Blue eyes frantically moved from the door to InuYasha, a split decision made when she saw his form becoming tenser. Shooting out the hut and through the silent village she ran toward InuYasha's Forest.

She must have been running for a good few minutes before she broke into a clearing. Her eyes fell upon a black cloaked figure. Ruby colored eyes watching her.

Kagome quickly noticed the wounds on his side, claw marks. Cursing her luck she scanned the clearing. She wasn't stupid. Inuyasha loved to haunt and stalk his prey, make it squirm and she knew that right now she was no different to him then a deer ready for its neck to be snapped.

A flash of red and white had her stiffen. Turning to look at the short Youkai that was now standing she slowly backed up.

"Run." Was all she managed to get out before InuYasha appeared. He lunged for her and the Youkai in black. The small male filtered to the other half of the clearing as Kagome dodged InuYasha's hands by ducking under him.

"Leave."

Blue and crimson turned to state at the kid in shock. His ruby eyes although slightly pained glowed with power.

"Runt." InuYasha hissed out before trying to attack the boy.

Without thinking Kagome tackled InuYasha, both of them grappling on the ground. "What is wrong with you Inuyasha!" She shouted as she was flipped over and pinned. "Snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"That's where you're wrong." He smirked down at her, leaning in to lick up her face. "This is me." He said as his grip tightened. "Now I'm going to kill you."

Eyes wide in fear Kagome brought her knee up between his legs with all her might. With her arms now loose she pushed him off of her and tried to get up but not before he grabbed her ankle. Kicking at him with her other leg she got a good hit in before ripping her leg away, only to cry out in pain when five clawed fingers managed to tear down her thigh.

Standing with slight trouble she turned her head to look at the boy. "What are you still doing here? Run! Get away!" She ordered as she turned her gaze back to Inuyasha when she heard him growl only to feel the sharp sting of not just his palm on her face but also the burning sensation of his claw cutting her eye from the eyebrow to her jaw.

She cried out, gripping her face, blood leaking through her fingers. Inuyasha then proceeded to slam her into the ground again, his hand poised to gut her throat.

Closing her eyes she waited for the finishing blow.

"You should focused more on me and less on that whelp bitch-!"

Suddenly InuYasha's weight was gone as he was pushed off her

Growling he shook his head, red eyes glaring at the small Youkai boy standing over Kagome.

"Don't interfere! Move!" He snarled out as he stood cracking his knuckles. His anger grew when the boy refused to move. Advancing on him he was suddenly blown out of the clearing by an untamed and powerful blast of fire. InuYasha grunted as his body broke through easily over 20 trees. When he finally landed his hands, feet, and face were scorched while the rest of his body was protected by the Fire Rat. He groaned in pain as his body refused to move.

Kagome gave a small cry as she staggered to her feet. She didn't understand what was happening! Inuyasha had attacked her, wounded her! He tried to kill her!

 _'I believed in you, and you betrayed me!'_

She gasped as not just Kikyo's voice entered her mind but so to did the images of her death and InuYasha's sealing.

 _'I loved you, and you betrayed me! I was a fool beyond compare to believe in your far fetched lies.'_

 _'The Well.'_ Kikyo's voice slithered in through her mind and suddenly she felt an urge so strong, the strongest she had ever felt, to go to the Well.

Looking to the small Youkai child Kagome gave him a kind weak smile. "Thank you." She softly spoke as she turned to limp to the Well as quickly as she could, leaving the small child curious and silently following her.

The Well was a dairy three minute walk from that point and with her wounded leg Kagome knew it would be longer so she pushed her legs to run. She feared she wouldn't make it, InuYasha was probably already up and heading her way. She feared the Well wouldn't work, trapping her here and with her deranged Hanyou.

Finally the Well's clearing broke through but Kagome's fears came true. InuYasha stood there panting and smoking. He was slightly weakened but Kagome knew the blood of Inu no Taisho was strong, he would be back to new in under an hour. Silently she cursed his Inu Youkai blood.

' _The Well.'_ The voice of Kikyo demanded just as InuYasha grabbed for her. It was a game of cat and mouse as she tried to evade the best she could while wounded, while he tried his best to claw her to bits.

Up in the trees Hiei watched as the Miko tried evading the Hanyou. It amazed him how quickly the half demon had recovered from the flames he had managed to conjure up, even while wounded they had been strong enough to take on a B-class. The silver haired man must be an Upper A-class to have still been standing. Even more amazing to him was the Miko. She was holding her own against him. She had even tried protecting him, gaining the wound in her leg and eye for him. He didn't like that. He was now indebted to her. Growling he raced towards them and punched the unsuspecting Hanyou in the face, hissing in pain as his wound throbbed.

Shock filled Kagome's eyes as InuYasha skidded a foot away, still standing but stunned. Slowly his head turned to snarl at Hiei. The fight was on.

Kagome watched in desperation as the black haired boy, no taller then her waist attacked InuYasha head on. She ignored the voice in her head that told her to jump into the Well, instead trying to think up ways to help the little Youkai. She winced as InuYasha managed to slice his cheek open, two thin slices.

"Stop it InuYasha! He's just a child!" She screamed out as she fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes as she witnessed the child slowing down and InuYasha becoming more aggressive.

The trees rustled with the wind, leaves falling innocently down, trailing with the breeze. Another memory came to mind, not of Kikyo but of the time she was possessed by Monomaru. Reaching for a stray leaf she examined it, preying her idea would work once more. Allowing the leaf to fall she breathe in deep and preyed to Midoriko and every Kami she knew, taking in a deep breath. Would it work?

 _'Call forth your powers. Do not fear it nor abuse it, just feel it. Summon forth your need to protect and conjure your bow.'_ Kikyo said.

Following the steps Kagome allowed herself to relax. She thought of the small boy and how he was helping her. He was hurt because of her. Feeling the need to protect bubble up Kagome stood. Raising her hands into the air as if setting an arrow she brought them down, pulling back like she would when aiming. As her hands lowered a pink gleam formed in her hands and extended to form a bow and arrow. Her gaze now locked on InuYasha she paused. Could she shoot him, the man she loved? Could she bring herself to possibly cause him harm.

The Youkai child was suddenly thrown into a tree, crying out in pain. Her eyes narrowed. She was meant to protect the innocent and weak. She would not let that die protecting her!

 _'We are protectors. Do not loath yourself, you may mourn but never regret. As I once did in order to save my people, take the shot, Kagome. Do not fear.'_

"INUYASHA!" She shouted out and when he turned to look at her she let her arrow go.

InuYasha felt his mind go numb. Kagome's image seemed to flicker between her and Kikyo. Dead brown eyes stared at him in hate before determined and regretful blue took over.

Her arrow slowed once it was an inch from his chest, burrowing deep and slowly into his chest like a bullet in slow motion. Her purification powers burned away at the skin and tissue of his chest making him scream in pain. Her arrow sinking in deeper until it was almost through the other side. When his cries became to much for her Kagome called back her powers, the arrow and how fading bow vanishing completely.

She stared down at her hands in shock then at InuYasha's prone form. Tears filled her eyes as she took in all the blood on him. Did she kill him!

"What have I done... InuYasha!" She exclaimed as her tears fell. "I'm so sorry..." She cried.

Hiei watched her silently as she cried for the half-ling. How strange. She voluntarily shoots an arrow laced with purification at the dog only to regret it later? What kind of a Miko was she?

"Why mourn for the fool?" He couldn't stop the question from leaving his lips. His curiosity was strong and he wanted to know what made her so different.

Kagome looked up sadly at him before shaking her head. "I loved him." She answered shocking him. After all a Miko loving a demon was unheard of. "No matter what he has done to me, InuYasha was the soul possessor of my heart."

"Hn."

She laughed at how similar he sounded to Sesshomaru. "What is your name?" She asked.

When he didn't answer her, his eyes guarded, she tried a different approach.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. Won't you please tell me the name of my savior?"

Sighing when he remained silent Kagome made to leave, heading towards the Well. The pull getting stronger.

"Hiei."

A smile lit her face. "Thank you Hiei." She called out before sitting on the lip of the well. "Please go to the Village of Edo and tell them InuYasha's body is at the Bone Eaters Well. All you must do is say my name and you will not be attacked. I cannot thank you enough for your help. Goodbye Hiei." And she was gone.

Hiei rushed to the Well and looked in.

It was empty.

What?

oOo

Kagome sniffed as she opened the well house doors. She was happy to be home but sad to have left the past. She knew the well was closed, all power in it gone.

As she stepped out into the darkened shrine she allowed her tears to fall once more. It was over. The one place she loved was now out of her reach.

 _'Fear not for you will return one day.'_

"Who are you? Kikyo?" She asked allowed.

 _'It is me.'_

"How?"

 _'I do not know. I was sent by the Kami's to help you, and help you I shall. We will train from dusk till dawn. You will learn everything I know and become the powerful Miko you are destined to become. You will surpass Midoriko herself. Rest now Kagome for once the sun has risen we shall train.'_

Nodding dumbly Kagome silently slipped into her home, a home she hadn't been in for almost half a year. As she went to go up the stairs she decided to slip into the bathroom quickly.

Leaning over the sink she stared at her reflection. Her face would be scared for life, so too her leg. Grabbing the medical kit from inside the cabinet mirror she made quick work of cleaning and bandaging her wounds. Once finished Kagome made to put everything away but paused when she noticed a pair of scissors in the kit. Reaching for it she examined the sharpe edges.

Opening and closing them a few times to test them she made her choice. Hair fell to the floor as she cut her inky locks short. It look some time but she finally got her desired look. Placing the scissors down she simply walked out of the bathroom and into her room, straight into her bed.

Her body felt like led, her eyes heavy. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep in seconds.

oOo

So how is it? Please review so I know if this sorry could go places.

HAPPY NEW YEAR READERS!

oOo

So I read this story and decided it needed fixing. This chapter has been edited of its errors. (The ones I could find at least.)


	2. Training and a Familiar Face

Chapter 2: Training and a Familiar Face

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews guys!

oOo

The feeling of a soft small hand caressing her face woke Kagome up instantly. Narrowed blue eyes softened at the sight of her mothers concerned brown eyes. Sitting up slowly Kagome gave her mother a gentle smile.

They stared at one another, her mothers face filled with question, worry in her eyes as they settled on her bandaged face.

"I'm home." She broke the fragile silence, eyes sad. "For good."

Her mothers eyes seemed to brighten with moister before tears slowly slip down her face. Kagome was unprepared for the weight of her mothers body as she suddenly threw herself at Kagome, embracing her tightly.

"Oh, how I've missed you Kagome! I thought I would never get to see you again!" Her mother, Nodako, sobbed. It broke Kagome's heart to see her strong mother crying over her. "It's been five long months... I'm so happy you're home! My little girl."

Eyes shining with her own tears Kagome hugged the older woman tighter. How could she have been so blind in seeing the damage her leaving was doing to her mother? The strong willed woman who she had never seen cry before was now sobbing, and for her, an ungrateful daughter who didn't know how to appreciate her mother, to busy fawning over a worthless man.

"Hey, mom? Can I go over to-" Souta paused mid question, eyes wide in disbelief. He was half way in her room, one half of his body inside it while the other half was still out. "K-kagome...?" He took in the sight of the two most important women of his life hugging. "I thought... Kagome? Mom..." He was at at loss of words before finally he sniffed as tears welded up in his eyes. "KAGOME! GRANDPA! KAGOME'S HOME!" He shouted as he raced up the bed and on to her unoccupied back to hug his sister as hard as he could. "You're home... You're home..." He chanted into her neck.

Footsteps headed towards her room at a fast pace and soon her door was slammed open to show a heaving old man. Her grandfather fell to his knees and looked up to her ceiling. "Great Amaterasu, Lord Buddha, thank you for bringing our little girl back home safely." He cried out and bowed.

Kagome felt her heart clench painfully as the only family she had left cried. Never had she thought leaving the shrine would affect them so much. For the first time ever she regretted ever being brought down into the Well.

"Yes I'm home now, and for good this time."

oOo

Night had soon fallen, Kagome's family now asleep except for herself. She stood by herself in the forest surrounding her home, the clearing she was in nice and large.

'Focus.' Kikyo demanded.

Kagome screamed in frustration, dropping down to her knees. "I just can't do it!"

'You can't or you won't?'

"What's that suppose to mean Kikyo!" She snarled out.

'You run from your powers, you fear the devastation you could cause. The guilt over InuYasha clouds you mind and connection to your Reiki.'

Laughing at herself Kagome gazed sadly down at the ground. Her power was scary when out of her control, it was raw and untamed. She was almost certain she had killed InuYasha with them. Kaeda once told her that emotions helped to control ones powers if positive but if negative they could turn dark or run away from her grasp.

'A wise decision of Kaeda's, warning you of your emotions.' Kikyo said. Her voice sounded sad as she thought of her little sister. 'You did what was needed. Do not allow this guilt to cloud you.'

"How did you cope? I mean, how did you make your choice that day and go through with it?"

'My anger, I will admit, blinded me.' Kikyo began. 'I was deeply hurt by what I thought was InuYasha's betrayal. I loved him yes, but... My duty to protect the jewel and my people far outweighed my broken heart. What was my pain- my love for him, compared to the lives of my people and thousands of more should he wish on the Shikon? So I made my choice and it was not him.'

Kagome watched the memories and thoughts Kikyo projected to her unconsciously. It was like before, as if she were watching a movie at the theater.

"How could I have ever been jealousy of you? Kikyo, you are one of the strongest women I know."

A sense of calm and respect flowed through the link on both ends as they basked in the comfortable silence. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Kikyo spoke again.

'Shall we try again?'

Taking a deep breath Kagome nodded, determined to get this down. "Alright! I can do this!"

'Do not do, just feel. Your powers are a part of you, an extension of yourself. Imagine yourself under a waterfall. Feel your Reiki flowing from within, feel it as if it were the water running down your skin, washing over body.'

As she followed Kikyo's instruction Kahome tried to imagine she was under a waterfall. She imagined the water was her power. It pored down her head, over her shoulder to her fingertips, down her waist and too her toes. Warmth filled her body, her Reiki hearing her call.

'Azusa's Bow became one with you once you overcame your feeling for me. It will come should you will it too, only when you have become one with your powers.'

Unknown to her the moon was already at its highest point, two hours having gone by.

Slowly Kagome felt something in her hand. Looking down she smiled as Mount Azusa's Bow appeared within her grip.

'Just a little more practice and soon you will be able to call the bow without any thought. Now on to the harder parts.'

Hours later the sun had risen and the birds began their songs. The Higurashi household stirred and began their daily routine. Souta was the first one out of the house followed by Nodako who waved goodbye to him.

Breakfast at already been cooked and stored away for Kagome by the time she returned to the house. Eating slowly Kagome listened as Kikyo rambled on about spells and incantations she knew.

"Kagome?"

Cutting off the link between her and Kikyo, Kagome smiled at her mother. Nodako still couldn't believe she was back home.

"Could you run to the store for me? I would do it myself but your grandfather has an appointment and I need to go with him. I just need you too get some rice and sports drinks for Souta, if it isn't to much trouble."

"Alright mother."

"Thank you sweetheart."

Finishing her food and getting the money needed Kagome went up to her room to changed out of her priestess garbs. Sighing when she noticed most of her clothing were ripped and cut up, Kagome grabbed a pair of light colored ripped jeans and a grey shirt with claw marks at the back.

Once dressed she slipped on a pair of white tennis shows and proceeded to leave the shrine. As she walked through the streets to the grocery store she noticed all the looks she was getting. Lustful eyes from men trailed down her body and envious glares from females trying to set her on fire. Shrugging she ignored them and instead focused on he task.

The store wasn't busy so she managed to get what she needed quickly and was out within minutes. The walk home was relatively boring until she felt something. Her Reiki seemed to flare slightly as the presence of two demons intruded upon her senses.

What were demons doing in her time? Since when were there demons still alive? Glancing around she noticed the lack of people, only a few civilians. Making her choice she followed it. Coming to a stop at a dark alley she entered it. Even with the light of day it was still dark.

Laughter filled the small space as green eyes opened from the shadows. A human stepped out of the shadows, obviously he was possessed.

He lunged for her, claws and fanged barred and ready to tear her to pieces. Calling upon her powers her bow formed. Pulling its string back she released. An arrow formed and right when it was going to hit it vanished only to reappear behind the boy. She watched as the boys body fell to the ground unresponsive. The spirit that inhabited his body was caught by her arrow, it could only give a small scream before vanishing.

Looking up to the sky she watched as a black figure shot down into the alley. Blue met red.

Kagome recognized him immediately. Even if the last time she saw him he was smaller and younger she knew it was him.

"Hiei." His name slipped past her lips without thought as she allowed him to vanish, a stupid move on her part.

The tip of his blade was at her throat in seconds. Menacing ruby orbs glared at her as he growled. "Who are you Onna." He demanded.

Smirking softly Kagome reached up, ignoring his tensing arms, and pushed the blade away from her throat. What luck she had to meet him just yesterday in the past but run into him first thing in her time.

"You don't remember me? You helped me 500 years ago." She answered him. "I am Kagome."

Hiei's face scrunched up in confusion. There was no possible way she was the Miko he encountered in his adolescence. "Impossible. The Miko I meet was human, that was over 500 years ago. She is dead."

She shook her head. "I am that very same Miko, Hiei. You helped me escape the Hanyou InuYasha."

His confusion rose. The name of the Hanyou had been lost with time to humans. She could not have know that name. Yet the similarities between this human who looked, spoke, and smelled like the woman he had met were uncanny. The information she spoke off too accurate for his taste.

"Hn."

"Maybe with time you will believe me but for now I must take my leave." She said as she walked out of the alley.

Standing alone now Hiei thought of all the possibilities. Deciding to follow her he jumped up to the roof and tailed her. Noticing the glances and smirks she shot up at him his growled. He was completely masked so how the hell did she know he was there? Another mystery, one he would solve. Sneering he realized he was sounding far to much like the Fox.

oOo

Laughing to herself Kagome watched as Souta tried to keep up with her. She was running through the forest that surrounded the shrine. Slowing down so that he could catch up she smiled at his tired form.

"Why are you training so much?" He questioned once he caught his breath. How in the world did she run so damn fast! He was a soccer player for goodness sake! He should be outrunning her!

Her eyes darkened as Kikyo's words rang though out her head.

'Soon you will retune to the Feudal Era, Kagome. It is in our destiny.'

"I just have to Souta." She answered him. "To be stronger."

He sighed but continued to run with her. As they ran the slightly worn down path- curtesy of Kagome, he vowed he would be strong enough to help protect her from any harm. He would train right along side her just so he can get bigger and stronger.

Up in the God Tree following them with Jagan Hiei wondered if she really was the Miko from so long ago. If so then how? She should have been dead. Then again she did disappear down that well... He wondered if the well be a part of this mystery.

Seeing that they were doing nothing more then running he left but not before vowing to return.

Kagome gave a small laugh as she felt his signature leave. What a curious little Youkai he was.

After running one more lap Kagome thought about her training. She would need some kind of room and exercise machines. She didn't want to just get stronger spiritually but also physically.

"Why not use that empty dojo with dads old tredmil and weights?" Souta suggested.

Kagome's eyes widened as she hugged Souta. "You are brilliant! Let's get to work squirt!"

"I'm not a squirt!"

"Could have fooled me." She mumbled as they made their way to the shrines unused dojo.

Opening the doors Kagome smirked. It was large! Easily the size of her whole damn house and they lived in a decently sized one. It looks like her mother stored some junk in it to save space, tons of boxed littered the floors and the windows were boarded up.

"We have got a lot of work to do."

"Don't forget new equipment to buy too." Souta added. "Let's get cracking sis!"

oOo

Nodako smiled gently as she brought over food and drinks to the shrine's dojo. She watched as Souta and Kagome moved junk around to make room for the new workout equipment they had bought.

"Snacks will be right here." She called out to them as she placed the tray down on top of some boxes.

"Thanks mom." Souta said as he took out the nails keeping the boards covering the windows and bringing it down. More light flooded the large room as the 5th window was cleared, leaving only 1 more.

Kagome grunted as she finally hooked in the punching bag, huffing and full of sweat from carrying the heavy black bag. "Yea, thanks." She answered as she made to screw in the screws tighter.

Shaking her head Nodako went back outside leaving them to do what they wanted.

"Kagome." Souta called out as he opened a shoji screen he hand just noticed only to smirk. "You have got to check this out."

Using a towel to clean her face Kagome made her way over to Souta and looked at what he found. A large smirk slid across her face. "I guess it pays having a grandfather who collects artifacts." She said as her eyes trailed over the swords, bokkens, daggers, Kodachi's, and more. Although they were normal Kagome sensed something powerful hidden upon the many weapons handing.

"This is so cool." Souta commented as he stepped grabed a dagger and began swinging and doing moved he had seen in movies, jumping around and throwing random punches here and there.

Kagome grunted as she took in his form. For a fifteen year old he had some talent.

"You are swinging your arms far to wide, it's unnecessary. Part your legs, bend this one. Place one dagger here and hold the other one here, yeah like that." She said as she corrected his stance. She thanked Sango for teaching her the demon slaying ways. Helping him she smiled when he learned what she meant quickly. Maybe she could teach him a few things.

Noticing how tired Souta was Kagome called it quits for him. He nodded and made his way to the house. Kagome was certain he didn't even bother with dinner and just went straight to bed.

Looking at the food her mother made she snatched up the sandwiches and happily ate them. God her mothers food was always delicious, especially her home made steak and cheese sandwiches.

'We must continue training Kagome. We will only work until midnight so that you may sleep.' Kikyo suddenly 'woke up'.

Nodding Kagome did as was told. She managed to conjure up her purification powers into her hands like Kikyo once did to Urasue and InuYasha. It was an attack that took a lot out of the user but Kikyo insisted that with training and a few days of practice Kagome would have it down pact.

'How about Electric Pulse? Or Shock Wave!' Kagome asked.

Kikyo seemed to sigh in annoyance. Where in Buddhas name did she come up with the idea to name her new technic?

'Rest Kagome.'

'But-'

'Rest.'

Huffing at Kikyo, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to make herself sleep as fast as possible. What a spoil sport...

oOo

DAY 10 (I know big skip, I don't feel like writing all the training)

'Now!' Kikyo exclaimed.

Eyes narrowed Kagome slammed her hands down onto the ground. Purification surged around her hands and down into the earth, the ground unraveling as it traveled through it and destroyed the weak Youkai.

'More.'

Getting up she advanced on the demons as they met her head on. Dainty yet calloused hands gripped the arms of the first demon. Calling upon her purification she watched as it turned to dust, the others soon followed quickly.

'Good. You have improved greatly.'

'I need more practice, I'm too worn out from such simple moves.'

'Although simple to you, a great feat for many. You lasted longer then any other I have ever know, myself included.'

'I still need more practice.' She said as she pulled out double Kodachi's.

Hiei watched from his perch on the branch he had decided to take up. She was strong but he could see the flaws in her movements although small. He had been watching her for eleven days now. In that time she had managed to impress him with her devotion to training and her battle prowess. After watching her dance around the clearing he make a quick choice.

Kagome spun on the balls of her feet and clashed blades with Hiei. Said male gave her a brief smirk before correcting her stance. Eyes wide in shock she allowed them to soften slightly, glad that he was helping her.

Nodako who had brought Kagome some rice balls with Souta carrying the bottles of water, stopped at the scene before them. Kagome moved with grace and a whole knew type of style then what they had gotten use to seeing. The man in the black cloak was quick and just as skilled. They clashed their blades with Kagome occasionally needed to use her second Kodachi to get out of a lock. If not for the obvious happiness on Kagome's face Nodako would have thought he were an enemy.

Souta gaped as he watched his sister somehow manage to keep up with the demon who seemed to vanish and fly around the clearing like a shadow. The sound of blades clashing was irritating to the ears but it was also eye opening. It helped him to realized how real this was, how dangerous and deadly his sister had become. It was just amazing!

Finally they stopped when he had his blade at Kagome's heart.

"I brought you some food Kagome. Your companion can have some if if he wants." Nodako offered as she placed the plate down on the ground. "I'm proud of you Kagome." She said as she turned to leave. Her daughter had come a long way from the little girl she was seven years ago. She was the proud mother of a strong and amazing 21 year old priestess of legend! She just hoped Kagome got through her pain.

"I don't know what to say." Kagome began as she stood up and grabbed a water, offering him one but placing it back when he denied it, and drank it all. "You didn't have to spar with me or even help me but thank you Hiei."

He said nothing as he watched her. It astounded him how quickly she had learned and adjusted to his corrections. Even more so how long she kept up with him when already drained from those demons. She was definitely something else.

"How are you still alive?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked at him in question not having caught what he said.

"I asked how you still live after all these centuries Miko."

She seemed to have an eternal debate within herself. He wondered what it was she wasn't telling him.

Kikyo seemed to be cautious of him, he was a demon. It was a well know fact that Kikyo was brought up to destroy their kind but she held some commonsense. But Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that this demon was okay. Something was just telling her she could trust him more than others.

'Go with your instincts. If you believe he is trustworthy then he must be. Your intuition as never led you astray.'

"Remember the well?" At his raised eyebrow Kagome continued. "I was born here, in this era. I was dragged down the well that resides on this shrine on my fifteenth birthday. I found myself 500 years in the past, in the Feudal Era. That well you saw me disappear into is the very well that is here on these grounds."

"Time travel through a well." Hiei mused as he gazed at her in amusement. "Figures."

So she was the priestess from so long ago.

oOo

DAY 25

Sweat dripped from her body and clothes as she stood perfectly still. She cursed Hiei to Hell and back. It was his fault she was going through this Hell! She hated him, she hated him, she hated him! She hated this old woman too!

"Don't bend your arm! Two more hours now!"

Throwing a nasty glare at Genkai, one that sent Souta running to go sit under the tree Hiei was in, she straightened her SLIGHTLY bent arm. The spikes under her seemed to laugh at her misery.

"Balance! If your legs move back one more time in adding another hour!"

Bitch! Damnit! Why her?

Kikyo laughed inside her head. She found Kagome's misery and anger quite funny but she would admit that training like this was harsh.

'Keep a steady flow of Reiki or we will be here all night.'

'I know that!'

'Concentrate Kagome. Just another five hours. You have been up all night, you can do it.' Kikyo encourage her.

Feeling as if someone were burning her with their gaze Kagome knew if was Hiei. "You bastard... Just wait till I get my hands on you! This is all your fault!" She seethe.

She had been complaining that her training wasn't progressing quick enough, that she was still weak. So, Hiei had taken it upon himself to introduce her to someone who could not only help her but put her through Hell- for his amusement of course. She was already going on her ninth day with Genkai. The old woman was giving her an even harder time then she did Yusuke.

From under his tree Souta winced as he watched Kagome's muscles spasm. He was so lucky he wasn't born with powers or doing the training she was. It looked like Hell on Earth!

From her seat Genkai watched Kagome with a critical eyes. This girl was powerful, no doubt about it but she wasn't trained. Just by looking at the girl she know that she would surpass Yusuke in spiritual power. Looking at Hiei through the corner of her eye she wondered why he was even associating himself with this girl. It was out of character for him.

Noticing a slight arch in Kagome's back which meant her legs were not straight Genkai growled.

"No dinner tonight! Straighten yourself now!"

"Argh!"

By the time Kagome was finished she couldn't even lift her pinky. Her hair even hurt.

"I hate you Hiei..."

Laughter was her only reply back.

Bastard...

oOo

QUESTIONS TO THE REVIEWS!

Q: How short is Kagome's hair?

A: look up Starstruck the Musical. The character Harper has the hair cut. Idk why I just wanted a change for Kagome but she will go back to long hair eventually.

Q: Pairing

A: I was going for Yusuke but now I'm thinking Hiei and maybe InuYasha (SPOILER). It will start off with Yusuke though so heads up.

Well that's it. Please review.

*Unedited*

oOo

Edited*


	3. Spirit Detectives

Chapter 3: Spirit Detectives

Hey! Thanks for all the awesome reviews my dear readers!

Before the story start just know that seven months have passed. Also please read the ending AN cause I have some info on this chapter for you.

Enjoy :P

oOo

Eyes moving from side to side, anticipation built up within her as she searched for her silent companion. His aura, although tightly suppress, tingled along her senses just the slightest.

A devious smile slid onto plump pink slip. Raising her blade she swung in the detection of the thick tree a few feet away from her, the faintest whisper of 'got you' leaving her lips as the tree was decimated by a powerful blast of purple energy.

A black shadow streaked towards her from the tree just before it exploded. The glint of the metal warning her just in time. Her blade met his in a powerful lock. Both pushed back against one another, trying to overpower their current adversary.

"Hn."

Her annoyance skyrocketed at his arrogance. Pushing her Reiki into the muscles of her arms she smirked when he began to push back just slightly.

"Not so arrogant now, are you Hiei. Looks like I'm going to win this time."

"Don't count on it Onna."

Their swords separated and within seconds they were back at it, nothing but flashes of black throughout the forest.

Kagome ducked, Hiei's katana sailing over her head before it changed course for her chest. Side stepping her jacket gained a cut. Eyes narrowed she growled. "That was dirty!" She yelled as she raised her blade.

Hiei snarled when his clock took the blunt of her next attack. His cloak now nothing but shreds of fabric. Shrugging off the now useless article of clothing he charged. As he swung his katana, her throat his next target, she decided to test out a new technique/theory of hers, she smirked at the results.

Hiei's eyes widened as his blade pierced her throat. She didn't move! Anger and something foreign-

Her body faded from view, his sword piercing nothing. Snapping his head to the side he glared at the laughing Miko.

"A new move." He asked not amused in the slightest.

"I was not sure it would work."

"You will regret that Onna." He hissed.

Their dance ensued, flashes of silver- their blades, cutting everything in their path. It would have gone on longer had a large amount of Youki not suddenly appeared, closing in on the local park near them. Kagome frowned as she felt the presence of humans.

"They're humans, Hiei."

Sharing a look they both ran towards the park, their timing impeccable. Seeing a group of children and parents huddled together in fear, three large and powerful demons snarling at not just them but a group of what looked to be fighters. Catching the way Hiei tensed Kagome figured he knew them.

"Go. I'll get the humans." She softly ordered, blue eyes narrowed and cold.

"Hn."

"About time shrimp!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Kagome nearly tripped over in laughter. Hiei did seem to be shorter than most males! But he was taller than her and he was almost up to that guys shoulders! (AN: I like my men a good height and I would imagine he would have grown by now.)

The red head neared Hiei, a rose in his hands. "Hiei and I will take the leader." He said. "You and Kuwabara deal with the other two."

"Whatever." Yusuke said as he charged.

Kagome slipped passed them all without notice, making her way to the humans. As she neared she finally noticed a man who ushered her over quick, his hands beckoning her as speed up.

"Come! Hurry!"

Ignoring the irritation she felt at their assumption of her being weak she did as told. Three mothers and a father she assumed where all huddled together protecting six children.

"Stay perfectly still and quiet." Kagome ordered when one of the children began to cry louder then what they already were.

"Now is not the time to act a hero!" Hissed an older woman in anger, tears of fear refused to fall from her eyes as she clutched a little girl closer to her bosom.

Before Kagome could make a snarky comeback Kuwabara's body was suddenly flung at them. Turning Kagome eyes the green skinned demon standing over them.

"Weak humans!" It said as it went to reach for one of the women. Their screams drew the attention of the others, already done with their kills.

"I would not do that if I were you." Kagome advised as she closed her eyes and smirked. She could feel the other walking over towards her. Hiei she knew would stop them from attacking. She could here Yusuke demanding who the hell she was.

The demons paused and glared at her. "I'll just eat you then!"

Her smirk turned darker as his hand reached to grab her only for her body to vanish seconds later as she suddenly appear on its shoulder. Her hand gripped her blade, a smirk working its way on to her face before the sound of multiple blades cutting through air sounded out. Hundreds of cuts appeared on its body as it fell to pieces before it could even comprehend what happened.

"Looked more like an after image to me Onna."

Glaring at Hiei she hefted her blade over her shoulder. "I'll have you know that it's much more complex then that Hiei!" She snapped before blinking. "That is actually not a bad name for it. After image, kinda like a Phantom?... Ha! Didn't know you could make such a comparison Hiei. Is that smoke coming out of your ears?"

His growled low as his hand moved to his blade. "Want to have a go Chibi."

A snarl ripped through her throat making him smirk. Although he was now 5'5 she was only 5'3 which made her the shortest of them.

"Bring it on firecracker!"

Before things could even start Botan appeared on her ore. Smiling at the humans she made quick work of erasing their memories of what happened before turning to the others.

"Lord Koenma had demanded to see you and your friend." She said as she sent a warm smile at Kagome.

Looked to Hiei, Kagome silently asked if she should go with them. Hiei merely shrugged before nudging his chin towards the portal but his tense shoulders told her he was ready for anything. The others stepped through the swirling portal leaving Hiei and Kagome.

"Let's go." He ordered as he stepped through.

Following him Kagome smiled at the feeling of walking through the portal. It was almost like the well but just not as magical or beautiful. Looking around she saw that they were all in an office.

The boy with the slicked back hair was currently screaming his head off at a... toddler? Said toddler was shouting back at him just as loud and with an angry red face.

The red head was standing next to Hiei shaking his head while the carrot top looked annoyed.

"Excuse me." She cut him. "But who are you and why was I told to come?"

The child's face grew redder in embarrassment. It would seem he had forgotten about everyone else. Clearing his throat he looked her over. She had short black hair with bangs framing her angled face. Stunning blue eyes were staring at him cautiously. She was beautiful woman. The only imperfection he saw was the scar on her face yet even then she was lovely, and from what he could feel she had a lot of power to boot!

"I am Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World. I felt a powerful being with my team and wanted to meet you Miss...?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

Koenma's eyes widened. Higurashi Kagome! The Miko of legends was in his office! He felt faint. Was it just him or was it hot?

"Lady Higurashi! It is an honor to meet the Miko who defeated-"

Her eyes hardened becoming darker in color as she spoke, her voice harsh. "That was long again Prince Koenma."

Gulping he quickly shook his head. "Ah, yes forgive me Mi'lady." Inwardly he was terrified compared to the front he was putting up. Her story was a gut wrenching, tragic, horror story mixed with a big bowl of crazy with a pinch of unbelievable. He knew better then to over step his boundaries. "In light of such a discovery I would like to thank you for helping my detectives and offer you a position on my team."

"Your team?"

"Yes. These guys take care of any rouge demons and threats to the three realms."

Kagome frowned as she thought. Hiei had not spoken much about his team or his past. They were sparring partners. What she knew so far was what he deemed she needed to know.

'Should I?' She asked Kikyo.

Kikyo was silent as she considered the pro's and con's of joining the team. Kagome's training was her top priority and she did not need a few weak rouges interfering in her schedule. Yet she also felt it would be a good thing for Kagome to make new friends and maybe help her get stronger.

'Kikyo?'

"You will learn quite a lot by working with Yusuke and the others, Lady Higurashi. Your training with Kikyo will not be hindered but instead would be added too." Koenma added.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she pointed her sword at Koenma's throat. The others- minus Hiei, tensed and readied to attack should need be.

"How do you know of Kikyo." She hissed out. Kikyo was something she hadn't even told her mother or brother about, not even Hiei!

Koenma's eyes softened despite the fear he felt. "This is the future, Kagome." He said. "I know of your past, all of it."

The suggestion was there, in between the lines. He knew what was to happen when she returned to the past. It had already happened to him, this being the future. Lowering her blade she sighed in frustration.

"This will help?" She asked as she ran a hand through her bangs.

"Yes, at least as much as it can."

She didn't like the way he said that, like if wouldn't be enough.

'Take the offer.' Kikyo's voice slithered in through her thoughts. 'If it helps then so be it.'

Nodding her head Kagome sighed again. "Very well, I accept."

Koenma smiled at her before rummaging through his desk draw. Pulling out a small black device he handed it to her. "It's a communicator. I will call when you are needed and you can call anyone of the team as well."

Giving him a smile as thanks she took the communicator.

"Seeing as we will be working with one another it would be best to intoduce ourselfves." Kurama said. "I am Shuichi Minamino, known to my close friends as Kurama."

Studying him she felt something different. He felt like a Hanyou but he wasn't. His aura also felt familiar like, ha! He was a kitsune. A small pang in her chest caused her to flinched slightly although unnoticed to all.

"I'm Kuwabara Kazuma!" the amount of spiritual power he gave off was impressive for a human. Kikyo mused he would have made a great monk.

"The names Yusuke Urameshi!" she smirked at the man's attitude. He was powerful. His spiritual powers and Youki caused her spin to tingle. Smirking she nodded in acknowledgement. Something about him just allured her.

"So what now?" Yusuke suddenly asked. "I'm hungry and I don't need to meet Keiko until tonight. How about some food?"

"Sure! I'm starving!" Kuwabara said as he slung an arm over Yusuke's shoulder.

"Food sounds wonderful." Kurama said. "How does Habachi's sound, Miss Kagome?" He asked as he turned curious green eyes to her in question.

Smiling at Kurama she chuckled and glanced at Hiei. "I am quite hungry. Hiei tired me out." She said as they all stepped through another portal, appearing in an alley a few blocks away from the restaurant.

Yusuke paused in his walk. "You and Hiei an item?" He asked as he looked at her.

The Forbidden Child snorted drawing attention to him. "May the gods have mercy on the unfortunate soul the Miko sinks her teeth into. I would never consort with her."

Kagome whirled around and slapped the back of his head. "Like I would want to date you, you midget!" Might as well take a page from Kuwabara.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Onna. You're the shortest of us all."

"It's normal for women to be this short!"

"You are a woman?"

"Argh!"

Kurama grabbed her before she lunged at Hiei.

Yusuke snickered as he watched Kurama struggled with Kagome while Hiei stood as if he weren't in any potential danger. He liked her already. She was fury and had skills. He wouldn't mind sparing with her. Discreetly his eyes roamed over her body. The black short showed off her strong creamy tanned legs that looked to go on for miles. Her leather jacket was falling off on one side to show her black tank top. He had to admit she had the best rack he had seen so far, nice perky and big!

A hand waving in his face fulled him from his thoughts. Turing he saw everyone waiting for him at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Are you coming or not Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming!"

oOo

Dinner was fun to Kagome's surprise. Yusuke and Kuwabara were making her laugh with their antics. She could have an intelligent conversation with Kurama without having to hide things- besides her past. It only took a few hours but she could admit that her new teammates weren't so bad.

As she lied in her bed that night Kagome's thought wondered to Koenma. Just what was it that he knew? What was waiting for her in the past?

Inuyasha…

God she missed him. She missed the real Inuyasha, the one who held her so gently. She missed the Inuyasha that made love to her so beautiful. She missed his words of undying love. But she knew those days were over. Inuyasha had changed. He had betrayed her and no matter how much she missed him, he was a traitor.

Getting up she grabbed her quiver and bows. Sleep would elude her tonight; it always did when she thought of Inuyasha.

oOo

tbc

Sorry for the crappy chapter. This one had me in a rut. So, I just typed what I could and just posted it. Next chapter will be another time skip.

Explanations:

About seven months have passed. She has gotten her reiki almost under control I would say about 68% which caused limitations (bottom note). Hiei has also only explained the three worlds and some of his job to her that is all. Kagome will also be very tightlipped about her training; only talking to Hiei will know her past for now.

Kagome's new technique, the "Phantom" as I will be calling it, entails split-second bursts of Reiki that enhance her speed to the point where she leaves an after-image of herself, a ghost-like illusion to confuse opponents. It can be used to quickly avoid or launch attacks. However, due to the fact that it requires large amounts of Reiki, this technique is hindered by limited safe usage due to the exhausting mental and physical toll it takes on the user.

Please review and leave any questions you may have in a review too so I can answer.

oOo

Edited*


	4. Chance at Love?

Chapter 4: Chance at Love?

Note: Kagome has been home for two years now. She has only know the spirit detectives for 1 yr and 5 months now.

oOo

"97, 98, 99, 100..."

Souta shook his head as he watched his Sister do her 'super push-ups' as he called them. It still amazed him how strong she was. He wished he could flip onto his hands, call forth some power, and do some push-ups with his finger on spikes like that, but sadly he was still a long ways to go in order to reach that level. Shaking his head he returned back to his chin-ups.

Two years had gone by fast for the Higurashi siblings. Souta had become even clingier with Kagome upon discovering her new connection with the supernatural once more. He followed her everywhere! When she went out so did he. When she trained so did he. She had never known he had missed her so much but at the same time she was happy to have a brother who love her so much. He constantly reminded her that she was his hero.

A frown found its way into her face at that. InuYasha had been his hero, the Hanyou being the only male role model in his life at the time. What little brother wouldn't adore the man who protected his sister with his life? She still hadn't told her family what really happened to her, what drove her to return home for good. She just couldn't bring herself to tell them what happened to her.

Wiping the sweat from her face with a towel Kagome made her way to her punching bag, this one an enchanted one. Gathering all her anger and sadness she punched it, smirking when the damage created immediately fixed just as she punched again. It was a neat trick Kikyo had helped her with, infusing her Ki in her muscles and fist to strengthen her blows. She learned a great deal with Kikyo as her teacher. She learned about old incantations, spells, and curses long forgotten. Her powers were stronger than ever! The best part was that whenever Kagome found a book with different spells and technics Kikyo always found a way to help her do them, like with her indestructible punching bag. No matter the damage it always fixed itself in record time. It also helped that Kikyo always found ways to help her make her ideas into reality.

Her mind wandered to her two years of being back home. Kikyo really kept to her word and trained her. She now surpassed her in power and was quickly reaching Midoriko. Of course Genkai was a great help too even if Kagome was almost always certain she was close to death with each day of training with the old woman.

She could proudly say she was satisfied with where she was in life. She was stronger then ever before and she now had a new protector. Smiling softly at the though of Hiei she continue to hit the bag.

They still spared whenever they could. He was a great help to her and she couldn't have been more grateful toward him. They now shared a strong bond. It had taken months but he had finally warmed up to her enough to fall asleep in her presence. She had slowly confided in him all her secrets and had gradually won his respect, although begrudgingly, with every tale. Even though she knew he would never admit it aloud, she knew he cared for her even if his excuse for always sticking around was because he wanted to pay his debt to her.

His debt... The debt he insists be repaid.

InuYasha...

Gaining speed and more ferocity in her punches she soon became a blur to Souta.

InuYasha...

Even after all this time his betrayal still hurt. She even felt the pain of his claws when she looked at her scars. He was constantly at the forefront of his mind. It angered her to no end that no matter what she did, or how much time passed, he still plagued her mind! Why couldn't she just forget him? Why!

Kikyo had told her she would need to return to the Feudal Era at some point. Would she see him again? She didn't know what she would do if face to face with him once more.

"Traitor." She hissed under her breath as she punched the bag even harder. She never noticed as the door to the basement opened or as her friends came down. Her anger was clouding her mind hindering her senses.

"Bastard." She growled out as she jumped and delivered a powerful kick sending the bag flying, the chain it was on snapping. Landing in a crouch she growled.

"Wow, who pissed you off princess." Yusuke asked as he whistled at the damage done and watched as the bag, now ripped open in half, fixed itself.

"Nothing." She snapped before taking a deep drink from her water bottle. She don't feel like talking about it. No matter how much they asked she adamant refused to talk to them about her past and what they knew were only the basics and lies. "What's up?"

"We have a mission." Kurama answered.

Souta huffed in irritation. "Do you have to leave Kagome?" He questioned as he allowed his body to fall back to the floor. Botan blushed in embarrassment as she noticed his state of undress. For a seventeen year old Souta was very nicely built. He was almost as tall as Yusuke and was just as muscular. The black basketball short with grey leg compressors and tight breathable grey Nike shirt hugging his figure perfectly. If only he were older and didn't have a girlfriend she pouted before smiling at Souta.

"It will only be for a brief moment Souta. I'll return her as soon as we are finished, I promise!"

Souta frowned even deeper. Even though Kagome had been back for two years she was still always busy training and on missions. It was almost like before. The only upside was that she was in the same era as he was this time.

"I will be back as soon as I'm done." She reassured him as she grabbed a towel to clean her face and neck.

"Change first at least." He said.

Kagome looked down at what she was wearing. A white sports bra and white yoga pants. "What's wrong with this?"

"I don't see nothing wrong with it either." Yusuke teased as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I think you look perfectly delicious- I mean fine."

More then one pair of eyes narrowed at his intended slip up. Ignoring him Kagome just motioned for Botan to open up a portal.

"I'll see you in a little bit."

Watching his sister leave Souta signed as he made to hook up her bag again. He just couldn't help his protectiveness over Kagome. She was his hero, his big sister. He loved her to death. Sending a prayer to the Kami's he made quick work of her bag.

oOo

"Spirit Gun!"

Yusuke's large blast of power sailed through the air and towards the Neko Youkai that was to slick for its own good. He easily evaded the large ball of reiki and laughed at Yusuke's tired form. The group of Youkai he had with him all managed to stay away from the attack as well.

They had been at it for two hours now. The damn Neko just wouldn't stay still and it's army of fellow cats were just as good.

Hiei was trying his best to slice three quick yet strong sword wielding Neko's himself. He was making good progress, only having two cuts while the others were bloodied. Kurama was right behind him with his Rose Whip facing off against two more larger cats. They were making progress but it was frustrating.

Growing annoyed with all these demons Kagome raised her hand, her pointer and middle finger pointed out. Taking a page from Sesshomaru's book, her nails glowed a deep pink. Closing her eyes she spun around.

The others paused to watch as a pink whip protruded from her fingertips as she spun. The four that were trying to kill her were sliced and diced, turning to ash seconds later.

Coming to stand at Hiei's side she smirked at him as he finished off his three.

"There are approximately 11 more Youkai left, give or take, not counting the ones Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara have. Who ever kills the most gets not only to kill that stupid leader of a Neko but also the huge tube of ice cream in Koenma's fridge." She said as she unsheathe her one of her swords.

Hiei grunted before a smirk took over his face. "Your on Onna."

Yusuke frowned as he panted while snarling in aggravation having already finished the two he was fighting. "Why do they always do that! They're taking all the fun!" He shouted as he once more tried to kill the leader but growled when he flipped out of the way of his attack.

"Now now, Yusuke. You know it's just simple competition." Kurama said as sliced the last Youkai before turning his eyes to watch the leader of the Neko's. The cat was just standing their smirking at Yusuke

"Yeah, well, I don't like it." He grumbled only to cry out as Kuwabara bumped into him when the Youkai he was fighting kicked him, sending Yusuke face first into the ground.

"Sorry man." He apologized when Yusuke shot back up furious. "But as long as the jobs done we should be glad. If your still full of pent up energy later just spar Kagome or Genkai. Grow Spirit Sword!" He said as he finished off his opponent.

Yusuke shivered at the thought of Genkai before smiling largely at the thought of sparing Kagome, preferably naked so that he could see that hot little body of hers.

"I do hope that look on your face has nothing to do with me." Kagome said as both she and Hiei suddenly reappeared back at their sides.

Yusuke chuckled as he scratched the back of his head while trying to hide his little problem. "Not my fault you got a nice body, sweet cheeks."

Kagome simply glared at him before turning to Hiei. "6, you?"

"7."

"How!" Kagome exclaimed in anger. "I thought I had you that time!"

"Don't dream on it Onna."

"Didn't you win last time by those two lizard demons?" Kuwabara asked her.

Kagome's face went blank for a moment before she sighed. "Fine. Just finish off the damn cat and let's just go." She said as she sulked.

Hiei smirked before shooting off towards the unsuspecting Youkai. It took a while but he finally beheaded the fool before walking with the others through the now open portal.

Kurama simple sighed. Kagome would be pouting for a while, being a sore loser when ever she lost her little games with Hiei or anyone else.

The portal opened at Genkai's. Yusuke, still frustrated about not getting to kill the leader stopped over to Kagome as she made to go down the stairs.

"Can we spar? You and short stuff took all the fun!"

Raising and brow Kagome smirked. "I wasn't the one screaming to the world how tired I was of all those demons but fine."

Deciding to ignore that little gab at him he moved to the center of the shrine. Kagome followed, each taking a sided and facing one another.

"5 second count."

"Agreed."

They raced at one another. Punches and kicks were exchanged as they tried to take one another down.

"That all you got!" Yusuke taunted as he made her stumbled with a kick to the back of the knee.

"Not even close." She hissed as she spun on her knee to lash out with her other leg.

Yusuke grunted as his back and head hit the floor hard. Standing back up he rubbed his aching head. Smirking at Kagome he charged. They punched and kicked at one another, adrenaline fueling their bodies.

Tripping her Yusuke laughed as she landed hard on her bottom. "Hehehe, you should have seen the look on your face!" He laughed.

"Yusuke!" She exclaimed as she lunged for him. Throwing a kick she frowned when he caught it and proceeded to wrap his unoccupied hand around her throat gently.

"I win!"

"It's a five second count Yusuke."

Grinning Kagome chuckled before putting both her hands behind his head to grip his hair, bringing her other leg over his head, making sure she had a secure hold of his neck and then throwing herself back, flipping him.

"You mean, I win, right Yusuke?"

"I hate you!" He ground as rubbed at his sore back, rolling his shoulder to help the tenderness.

"You know you love me." She laughed but stopped at the serious look that overcame his face.

His eyes clouded over as he thought of Keiko and their breakup.

(FLASHBACK)

His heart felt as if it were going to burst from his chest. He just couldn't under stand why this was all happening. Staring at the empty spot Keiko once stood in he could do nothing but stay frozen in his spot. Her words, his words, everything kept repeating over and over again in his head.

"I can't do this anymore Yusuke. You never have time for me! It's always about fighting and never about me, us! I love you but I can't, I just can't! You're more invested in your world then in me. I'm sorry but I-I... I'm breaking up with you Yusuke... I'm sorry!" She said.

"But Keiko, I'm trying! I've started to lesson my mission, giving them to Hiei and Kurama. I've tried to stop getting into fight with everyone too! Isn't that enough for you? That I'm at lease try-"

"It's not enough!" She shouted with her fist clenched and eyes closed. "I need you with me constantly at my side! I need you to stop fighting all together! I need stability Yusuke! As long as you are involved with demons... As long as they are a part of your life I just can't be with you."

Frowning he allowed his hands, hidden behind his back to drop. The flowers help tightly within his grasp went unnoticed by both parties. "What's that suppose to mean Keiko? What are you saying? That I can't be around demons or saving the world any more? Have you forgotten what I am?"

The anger that would have usually been in his voice, the defensive tone he would have normally taken was not present. Instead his voice was calm, too calm for her liking.

"A life with you was something I've dreamed about for years. You and I with our three children, living in a nice big home. I would have taken over my parents business and you would work right beside me. How can we have that stable life if you are constantly fighting and making enemies? Any life we have would be lonely with you always gone and full of fights and danger. Our children wouldn't be normal. I can't risk it." She cried.

"I'm not normal." His head shook back and forth as he tried to understand what she just said. How could she even say something like that? "Our kids won't be normal? Is my demon blood that much if a problem for you? That's the real problem isn't it Keiko? The blood that flows through my veins isn't red, it's the tainted black of demon's blood. My heart doesn't tick like human hearts, not beating in a conventional sense. That's what's really bothering you isn't it?"

Her silence was enough answer for him. She just couldn't stand the demonic side of him. It wasn't normal. It wasn't stable. It wasn't human. Scoffing he realized how stupid the whole situation was.

"I really do love you Yusuke but I can't!" She finished before running away in tears her pink summer dress flowing with the wind as she ran.

The flowers he held in his hand, an apology for being three hours late for their date, fell to the floor. He hadn't meant to be late for their date. The mission had run longer then expected. Sadness filled him as he clutched the small velvet box in his pocket.

"Keiko... I'm sorry..." A tear slipped down his face as he turned to leave. No matter how much he wanted to hate her, to be angry with her, he just couldn't bring himself too. He was hardly ever around anymore, constantly gone. He couldn't blame her for not accepting his demonic blood. He had gone from a normal human boy to a half demon is such short time, it disrupted their lives. He couldn't blame her for leaving not when she had such a strong reason to leave him.

He knew she wanted a stable life. Keiko wanted to get married, have her three children (two girls and a boy as she said), get a home. He just couldn't offer her that. What life would she have at his side.

"I'm sorry for not being the human you need..."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Clearing his mind he was before Kagome in seconds. How different she was from Keiko. Kagome was powerful and a fighter. She understood him like no other. She wasn't Keiko... "Look Kagome," he began. "I feel something for you."

Her eyes widened at such a blunt confession. He what? How could he have feelings for her? Yeah he flirted with her a lot since his breakup but this was entirely different.

"I won't lie. Even though it's been a few months I'm still getting over my breakup with Keiko but you've been an amazing help to me. You're also so different from Keiko. Unlike her you understand me a lot better. You know why I do what I do and don't care for my blood. I really care for you Kagome and would like to try... this. I want to see where this leads."

"Yusuke..." Her eyes watered slightly. Yusuke wasn't someone to speak of his emotions like this. For him to tell her he wished to try at a relationship with her was shocking. One side of her was telling her to take a chance at love again while another part of her was screaming at her to run, to not allow herself to be hurt again.

She would admit that Yusuke was handsome. He was kind and caring when he wanted to be. A bad boy with a heart of gold. All in all he was what many girls dreamed of having but he reminded her a little but of InuYasha. Both were so headstrong and gruff around the edge half demons. Yusuke's attitude at times was close to the Inu Youkai, too close to home.

"I've been hurt before Yusuke. I don't know if- if I could even try at a relationship ever again." She admitted. After being hurt so much Kagome didn't believe she had it in her to try for another relationship. She had given InuYasha her innocent heart only for it to be busied, battered, and broken. If she were to give her heart to another and have it torn out once more she didn't know if she would be able to come back from it. "I gave my heart to someone and he broke it Yusuke. My heart cannot take another hit. You're most girls dream man. Any woman would be lucky to have you and believe me, if I were not so broken I probably would have but I just can't. I'm damaged Yusuke, so damaged..."

The feeling of his arms enveloping her in a firm yet gentle hold was strange yet comforting. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this kind of affection from a man. She didn't know what to do. Could she try something with Yusuke? Was she ready? Would be hurt her? Could she get pass her insecurities and fear?

"I may not know what you've been through but you're my friend Kagome. I care for you deeply. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Pulling out of his arms Kagome shook her head. "I need to think, I need time Yusuke."

Nodding his own head Yusuke watched as she left. He was saddened by her reluctance but he wouldn't give up. It wasn't like he was with Keiko anymore. He frowned at the thought of his ex-fiancé. It still hurt like hell. Silently he admitted to himself that he still loved the brunette but if he wanted to forget her what better way to do it then to start fresh with someone else? At least he could say he felt something for Kagome and he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to see where things would lead between them. Hopefully he could come to love her as he did Keiko, hopefully more.

oOo

Hiei watched as the Miko caressed the tree he was in. Her expression saddened. He wondered what had caused such a reaction from her. Normally he wouldn't care but she was different. Kagome had earned his respect and with it his protection. She was like Yukina. His eyes trailed to the scar on her face and he growled silently. He was the only one in their group who knew the truth of that scar. It wasn't from a battle with a random Youkai as she said, but from InuYasha.

He hated the half breed for scaring her face. It should have never been placed upon her person and he hated himself for being to preoccupied with his shock at the time instead of helping her. He had seen the blow coming but he just couldn't wrap his mind around the small little human woman.

Studying the scar deeper his frown only grew. If went from just above her eyebrow, down her eyelid, and stopped midway down her cheek. It was straight yet slightly jagged, a pinkest color that contrasted somewhat with her pale skin. He once more cursed InuYasha.

Kagome had trusted Hiei with the truths of the past. All her secrets he had been given in confidence. He was no different, confiding in her some of his darkness- although if had taken a while for him to talk.

Having had enough of her darkening aura he dropped down to stand beside her and waited. It wasn't long before she threw herself into his arms and sobbed, opening her link to him. It was fairly new, created after she had been taken during a mission.

He growled as he watched InuYasha take her body forcefully. The half breeds words ringing through his head. Her fear and pain filled his being, angering him. Even after all this time he still tormented her mind.

Holding her tighter he jumped into the tree and flared his aura slightly, the air heating up and offering her peace and safety she could only find with him.

Yusuke's words slithered in through the link.

Ah, so that was the problem.

'What should I do Hiei?' She weakly questioned him through their link.

'He is not the dog.' Was his response. He didn't necessarily like Yusuke for her but if Yusuke truly did care for her Hiei knew he would be faithful to her. It was her decision to make. 'The real question is what do you want?'

'I don't know. I want to be happy but I'm afraid...'

'It is your decision Kagome.' She smiled at the use of her name. 'You could accept his suit or you could reject the detective and let me kill him. I personally favor the latter.'

Kagome gave an amused laugh at that. Leave it to Hiei to cheer her up.

'Know that should he hurt you, his blood shall stain my blade.'

Although crude Kagome knew it was his way of saying he would always protect her. Hiei wouldn't abandon her.

"Thank you." She spoke aloud while wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Hn."

oOo

'Focus!' Kikyo's voice was harsh, curing through the silence that surrounded Kagome. 'Again!'

Panting in exhaustion Kagome once more suppressed her Reiki as far as she could. Tensing her legs she glared at the three practice dummies- her targets. In a quick burst of speed she rocketed towards them. She seemed to split into three, although the other to were faded and wavering. They all vanished and reappearing behind the dummies but one faded leaving too. Bringing their feet down in an axe kick it faintly glowed. Both dummy's backs was slightly cut.

'It would seem you need more training in speed and more power to your kicks.' Kikyo mused. Before Kagome could even speak Kikyo took over her powers slightly and began meddling.

The feeling of her arms and legs growing heavy, too heavy to moved caused Kagome to frown. Looking at her wrist she noticed silver cuffs around them and on her biceps, the same on her ankles and thighs.

"Kikyo!" She exclaimed when she tried to move her legs but found them to heavy.

Laughter filled her mind. 'You are to master the weight currently placed upon these bands. They will remain as such until you grow accustom to the weight. Now, again.'

Cursing Kagome tried to get up, staggering as she went. A whole five minutes passed before she was able to stand and even then she felt as if she would fall to the ground. "How the Hell am I suppose to do the Phantom Mirage if I can't move!"

Both Miko's had decided to work around Kagome's Phantom limitations. The strain it put on Kagome was to risky for Kikyo's tastes. They couldn't allow Kagome to be weakened and then killed if she were to weak.

'You need to be faster Kagome. Imagine how much faster you would become once you have become accustom to the weights? Or how much harder you could hit after they are gone? Not only will your speed-without being Reiki enhanced, heighten but so too your strength. The benefits are great. Stop complaining and try running laps around the shrine!'

Seeing Kikyo's point Kagome tried her best to run. If any one were to have seen her they would have found it strange. A girl acting as if bricks were tied to her legs and arms as she tried and failed to run.

The only thing keeping her going was the thought of creating a more efficient Phantom attack that wouldn't tired her out after 10 uses. If everything went according to plan she would be able to do it with as little Reiki as possible and more importantly, she would be able to do it limitlessly.

As she tried to continue her training her mind wondered to Yusuke. She was so lost when she came to think of his confession. It just didn't seem like a good idea, something was telling her no.

'You think it wise to fall in love once more?' Kikyo asked.

'I don't know Kikyo. I want to love again but how could I when all love has brought me has been pain?'

'Then don't.' Kikyo simply said. 'Perhaps I am not the one you should seek comfort in. My love life is not one to be spoken from.'

Silence settled between them as Kagome finished her first lap only to collapse, her legs shaking. God, this sucked! How did Kikyo even come up with something like this! Yet she knew she would rather have this then Genkai's training.

"I can do this."

Standing up again she took a deep breath and ran. Her legs burned and ached as she pushed them to run. Her arms protested as she tried to move them with her run to make her faster.

"I can do this!"

oOo

Well that's it. I know that Yusuke and Keiko's breakup was quick but I just didn't feel like writing all that. The next two chapter are done too lol.

Please review and I'll update quicker!

*Unedited*

oOo

So she will have a new move. Unlike the "Phantom" where's she is limited and weakened, the "Phantom Mirage" will cause less strain on her body and be most fly limitless.

I was asked about her fast swordsmanship in ch 3. The move was named wind cutter due to its sound. It's like Kagura's dance of places but with a sword. She can cut quicker then any eye can see and she could do it numerous times while looking like she hasn't moved a muscle.

Edited*


	5. Love Hate Heart Break

Chapter 5: Love Hate Heart Break

Thanks for all the love guys? Please leave a review, please :)

oOo

It had been three days since Yusuke's confession and Hiei's comfort. Kagome found herself thinking hard on what to do. InuYasha's treatment and betrayal, although two years old to her, was still fresh. To many a few months or a years time would be enough to get over something not two, but to her it was different. If was as if it happened yesterday. She could still feel his claws, his harsh touch.

InuYasha had been her everything at the time. She had given her everything to him and for what? To be treated like trash, to be raped? To have her face scarred for life?

Her hands ran over the smooth scar. How lucky she was that his claw only cut the skin of her eye lid and not the eye itself. He very nearly could have blinded her.

"Kagome."

Smiling softly at her mother Kagome walked over to the older woman.

"My beautiful Kagome." Nodako said as she ran her fingers down her daughters soft short hair. "I miss your long hair but you're still gorgeous either way."

"Thank you Mother."

A certain sadness filled Nodako's eyes. Her baby had changed so much since her return. Kagome was no longer the same. "You're so different compared to how you were two years ago... You're stronger then ever before, defeating all these terrifying demons to keep our world safe but, I can see the real you. What ever happened while you were gone didn't just change you, if broke you."

Pulling away Kagome opened her mouth to protest but stopped at the shake of her mothers head.

"I'm your mother Kagome." Nodako said as she smiled. "I know everything, everything Kagome."

"Everything?" She hesitantly asked.

Nodako gave her a small sad smile as she placed a kiss upon Kagome's forehead. "I know you never really told me how bad those battles you were in really were. I know that InuYasha hurt you in a way he never should have."

"H-how..."

"I'm your mother that's why. I'm not as ignorant as I appear Kagome. Would you like to know something very important about yourself?"

Staring at her mother in shock she nodded. "What?"

Placing her hand upon her daughters heart Nodako closed her eyes and smiled. "You may be broken and hurt but you are not shattered. Look at yourself Kagome. All that you have done and seen yet you have remained as strong and pure as possible! All these hurts you hold within this little heart of yours will heal one day Kagome. The right person to heal them just hasn't entered your life yet."

"But you just said it Mother." Tears flowed freely down Kagome's cheeks as she reached up with a trembling hand to clutched at her mothers hand. "I'm broken not shattered, YET. It will only be so long until the day arrives that I am shattered behond compare. I can't risk it."

"Where has my strong little girl gone too? When you came crying to me after being controlled by that Kuro Miko Tsubaki and by Akago you bounced right back. Where's that girl who came to me crying in fear only to return to the past to complete a duty no other possibly could have done? Never once did you allow anything to hold you down for long. This situation may be worse but that doesn't change the fact that you are strong. Don't let opportunity pass you by because of fear. Take control of your life and live it."

"Mama."

Nodako rocked Kagome back and forth whispering words of comfort to her. Her words seem to reach Kagome as she spoke.

"You are pure not dirty. You are powerful and wise. Do not give InuYasha's actions control of your life, live. Give men a chance at least Kagome. Try to live once more."

Holding her mothers words dear and close to her heart Kagome thought harder then she had in the pass three days. Taking each word to heart she allowed herself to accept Yusuke's advanced and for the first time in a long time she was content. Yusuke was kind to her and treated her kindly. The only problem she had found was physical touch in a sexual way. Yusuke had once tried to slither his hands under her shirt to cup her breast and she found then that she feared the touch of another man. She refused to give her body to Yusuke. After she had lost her composure that night he only kissed her. She was to afraid of allowing things to progress from there but believed- hoped, with time it would get better.

Unknowingly to her Yusuke took her reluctance to do anything but kissing more as a rejection. Whenever they kissed he felt as if she didn't want it. That night he had tried to touch her had only served to make him weary. Keiko had once told him that she didn't want to have sex with him one night and with her claims if not wanting to having 'unnatural' children, it being something she was not looking for, them becoming like him, caused him to worry. Was Kagome the same? But that couldn't be right? She accepted Hiei and Kurama! It was all just very confusing for him. Was it him? Was there something more?

As they ate their food in silence Yusuke shifted uncomfortable in his clothing. They were in a fancy restaurant on a date. She wanted to go and he had agreed but the formal wear was annoying.

"Thank you for bringing me." Kagome said as she looked up at him while blushing. She still found it weird how different he acted when around her but it was expected considering they were dating.

Smirking at her he leaned back against the chair. "No problem beautiful." When her face turned red with embarrassment he chuckled in amusement. "How is the Oden?"

"It's amazing!." She answered him happily before gazing mournfully at her empty plate. It was sooo good too!

"I bet."

"We should do this more o-"

"Yusuke?"

The couple turned to see Keiko. She was stating at them in shock obviously not expecting to see Yusuke in a place like this all dressed up and much less with Kagome.

"Keiko." He whispered out as she walked over to them.

"How have you been? I mean since our breakup?" She asked completely ignoring Kagome.

"Fine." He answered with a scowl. That was one subject he refused to touch with anyone.

Keiko frowned before turning to Kagome. "Kagome? What are you doing here with Yusuke?"

"We are on a date."

"Or really..." The way her aura darkened caused Kagome's eyes to narrow. She didn't like what she was sensing from Keiko what so ever.

"Yes, really..." She bit back.

Neither woman noticed the way Yusuke tensed at their short conversation. It was a well known fact that Kagome didn't like Keiko for leaving him the way she did because for his heritage. He was pretty sure Keiko didn't like her either.

"Maybe we should leave?" He timidly suggested.

Keiko waved him off. "No need, I'm leaving." She said as she continued to stare at Kagome.

"Oh, no need to leave on our account, honey. I won't bite." The sweetness if her voice told Yusuke all he needed to know and make him fear for his life as Keiko's own eyes lit with fire.

"I'm not leaving on your account dear believe me and I'm not worried about you biting."

"Oh but you should be, Keiko."

The temperature seemed to rise with the heat of their gazes. Keiko finally smiled as she broke their contest to look at Yusuke.

"I hope we can go back to being friends Yusuke. Please call me, I think we really need to talk."

"Yeah sure." He quickly said hoping she would leave soon because the heat of Kagome's stare looked like Keiko would go up in flames at any minute.

With her departure silence filled their table. Kagome didn't know why but she got this sinking feeling inside her but she ignored it and instead smiled as Yusuke and attempted to make conversation with him.

"So what's next?"

oOo

The sinking feeling never left like she had hoped. Each day that passed seemed to only make it grow. She don't know why but Kagome just knew it had to do with Keiko.

Lately Yusuke had been becoming annoyed and frisky with her and she don't like it. He seemed to always get frustrated when she denied him. It made her wonder. He was changing.

Calling upon Kikyo she questioned her. Kikyo's advice had been to speak with Hiei.

So the next day right when they were out on a mission she had pulled the apparition aside. Speaking her concerns she tensed at his sudden anger at the situation. Promising to see what he could find she hugged him tight before pulling away and cutting off the link between them.

Yusuke who had turned around to ask Kagome if she felt anything narrowed his eyes at the hug. It had never bothered him before how close Hiei and she were until now. Why would she willingly touch Hiei and not him?

Looking away he focused on their mission. It was quick work, the demon was weak.

Once done he left quickly ignoring Kagome as she made to talk to him. Falling into his bed he pulled out his phone and dialed Keiko's number. He had called her the same day they had run into each other, waiting until nighttime to call her. They had been to talk every other day trying to fix their friendship.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Keiko."

"Yusuke! What's up?"

"She hugged Hiei... I couldn't stop thinking about what you said yesterday."

"I told you from the beginning it was weird how close they were. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a thing ever since that day I saw- oh! I'm sorry Yusuke I shouldn't have said that."

His fingers tightened on the phone at her words. "Saw what?"

She made noises of discomfort but a smile slid into her face as she spoke sympathetically. "A few days ago, before I ran into you two at Akemichi's Restaurant I saw her with Hiei and they were in quite the passionate embrace with her in his lap. I saw her face in his neck too. I had thought them together so when she said you were on a date, that's why I was staring at her so hard."

No. That couldn't be right. "Are you sure it was them?" Kagome wouldn't do that to him. She couldn't have!

"Who else has hair like Hiei and carries a sword around? I know what I saw!"

"... I need to go." As he went to hang up Kaiko's voice told him to wait.

"What."

"I'm sorry Yusuke... But I want you to know that I-I still live you."

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed as he shot straight up.

"I still love you Yusuke. I've been thinking about us since we broke up and I regret it ever since. I was just so tired of waiting and hurt that fighting was more important to you then I was."

"You know that's not true Keiko! I loved you! I still do even after all you said..."

"..."

"I never stopped no matter how much it hurt to love you after you left. You were my first everything."

"Oh Yusuke! Come over please... I'd rather talk face to face."

"... Alright give me 20."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Shoving his phone back into his pocket Yusuke left his apartment. As he walked he couldn't help but feel saddened by what had been told to him. But at the same time it explained a lot. Kagome probably loved Hiei and that was the reason she didn't like his touch. Then why was Hiei letting her date him if he liked her? It was all just so confusing! Did Hiei hate him so much that he was trying to get him with Kagome to hurt him? Was Kagome in on it?

Just as he had told Keiko 20 minutes later he was at her door. Staring at the green door he knocked.

oOo

Fucking bastard!

Hiei snarled as he watched the detective sit with Keiko, drinking a glass of liquor and talking with her. He had went to Yusuke's apartment and unfortunately had caught the last bit of their conversation. It took all of his will power not to kill Yusuke on the walk to Keiko's.

Now he just had to go about telling Kagome of Yusuke's love for Keiko. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to be the one to brake her fragile heart. He cursed Yusuke and his wench. How dare they hurt Kagome like this! She was his to protect. He had given Yusuke a warning not to hurt her and look at what the detective goes and does!

It seemed he had lost himself in his thoughts because when he looked back into the small home he saw Yusuke drunkly fucking the weak human.

The tree branch he was on began to smoke along with his body as the temperature heated with his anger. Cracks were heard from the branch as it moaned at his harsh aura.

"Filthy swine!" He hissed out as he vanished from the area and into a portal to Makai he had created. He needed to kill something now! No demon that crossed his path lived.

As he went on a killing spree one question remained within his mind. How the hell was he going to tell Kagome?

It wasn't until night that he returned to the shrine. Following her aura he found her not in the gym but at the dojo of the shrine. She was teaching Souta some Katas and improving his strikes.

When they finally noticed him he ordered Souta to leave. When the boy went to protest Hiei snapped at him, scaring the human, telling him to leave or else he would run him through with his sword.

Kagome frowned, ordering Souta to leave. She knew Hiei well enough to know something was up. Turing to him once Souta left she began tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the answer to her silent question.

Hiei didn't speak but showed her instead. He would never had done so before but he just couldn't find the words to break her heart. It would also help her to see and steel herself for what was to come.

A whimper left her lips as unseeing eyes watched Yusuke thrust into his ex. It was like InuYasha and Kikyo all over again! As the memory stopped she fell to her knees and whimpered. How could he...

Hiei enveloped her in his arms quickly, a soothing rumble leaving his chest. When she refused to stop crying he reached up to press a certain stop on her neck, a pressure point. As Kagome's body went limp, Hiei vowed he would kill the Detective for her pain.

Placing her in her room he gently moved her hair away from her face before pulling the covers up over her. Sleep was the only gift he could give her at the moment, away from her nightmares.

Moving towards the window he opened it silently only to stop when the door to the room opened. Turning he saw Nodako. She was gazing sadly at Kagome.

"Thank you." She whispered. "You have been there for her more then any of us have been in the pass two years, and for that, I thank you. You are good for her Hiei, more so then the others. Won't you stay the night with her?"

"Hn, I have business that I must attend too." At her dejected look he quickly added. "I shall return later in the night." He said before disappearing out the window.

Smiling at the spot he once stood Nodako made her way to the bed. Placing a kiss upon Kagome's temple she sighed. "All this pain you feel will vanish one day Kagome. Keep hanging on, stay strong. I know this isn't the end of things, you are hiding something. I can only hope you don't close your heart off this time, you might miss the man who is your One."

oOo

When Kagome awake the next day she was nothing more then a hallow shell. Her body was on autopilot. She just didn't know what to do. Yusuke had betrayed her. He had willingly gone to Keiko and proclaimed his love for her. He had willingly bedded her! She was so stupid! Why didn't she go with her gut feeling when it was telling her no? Why did she agree to going out with him! Why!

The poor punching bag didn't even need to be hit by a Reiki charged kick, her first hitting it hard enough to decimate it even while weighed down by her cuffs. The spell weaved into its material, taking longer then normal to fix. The power she had placed in that punch causing more the enough damage to the bag.

"Argh!" Lashing her hands out she knocked over the rack if weights, loud bangs following as each dumbbell from 5 and up crashed to the floor. "Damn you, Yusuke! I hate you!"

The air shifted slightly alerting her to the presence of another. She didn't need to look back to know who it was.

"Am I that undesirable Hiei? What's wrong with me...? Tell me!" She cried as she punched at the wall creating a large whole. "I should have know... I should have know I didn't have a chance."

"Enough with that kind of talk Onna!" Hiei snapped at her, gripping her arm and turning her to face him.

"..."

"You are not undesirable Kagome." He said after a while. His ruby eyes took in her hunched form, eyes shadowed by her bangs. He regretted showing her what he had seen but it was for the best. He could not have let her remain ignorant to Yusuke and his betrayal. "Urameshi was a fool, one that I will kill. One would have to be blind not to notice the qualities of a perfect mate within you." Never would he have told her something like that before but he knew this was what she needed to hear, the truth about herself. "You are strange, uniquely strange and that in itself speaks of your value. Many deemed you the perfect women, Youkai and humans alike, over 500 years ago. Some still speak of the legendary Miko who captured the hearts of all she met."

"Stop lying to me." She weakly said as sobs shook her smaller frame. "I'm nothing. InuYasha didn't want me and Yusuke doesn't want me either! What does that tell you! I'm unwanted!"

Her voice was broken, sob ridden as she tried to speak. The strong woman he had come to hold affection for was gone. Instead in her place stood that same hurt girl from two years ago. His hatred towards Yusuke grew at that moment more then it did while at Keiko's. It was unforgivable, disgusting, how he had turned her into this broken shell.

"Damnit Kagome!" Raising his hand to grip her chin he raised her face to look at his. Even with her eyes red and puffy, her nose a slight pink from sniffing, she was still the picture of beauty, but her tears should have never been their to begin with.

"Stop saying such things." He cut her off before she could make a comment that would have, no doubt, made him even more angrier. "InuYasha and Yusuke were fools cut of the same cloth. They lost out on a woman as perfect as you. You are a strong and beautiful woman. The courage and power you displayed 500 years ago is something that I will never forget. In the darkness and death of my era you were a beckon of light, illuminating the way for those lost. What 15 year old girl from this time would willingly place herself in a land where their worst nightmares came alive? When others would have abandoned everything and forget, you came back to right the wrong. You killed Naraku. You changed everyone for the better. You saved the world Kagome. Any hot blooded male would be a fool not to wish for you."

Kagome sobbed with each word that left Hiei's mouth. Pressing herself closer to his warm hard body she shook. "What's wrong with me! Why can't the men I love, love me in return? Why can't I find happiness! Why! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

Something in Hiei seemed to snap at the moment. Hugging her close he allowed a soft rumble to escape his chest. "What can I do." He softly demanded. "Tell me what I must do to help stop this pain you feel."

Pulling away from Hiei to look into his eyes Kagome hiccuped. Hiei was acting so gentle, so tenderly with her. It was different from when he usually held and soothed her. There was just something about him that she could explain, something that was calling to her.

"Just hold me Hiei, please. Just hold me."

And hold her he did. Neither kept track of the time that passed nor Souta's shocked presence as he entered the dojo. All that mattered was Kagome and her pain.

oOo

Yusuke groaned as he sat up, his head pounding from all the liquor he had drank last night. It was like Taguro was bashing in his head!

"Damn." He said. "What happened?"

Going to stand he was stopped by a famine groan. Freezing he paused. He knew damn well Kagome was adamant on not having sex with him and he sure as hell knew her living room was not yellow in color. Stiffly turning his head around he paled.

"Fuck."

Keiko lied on her stomach, the sheets low on her hips, an arm stretched out and hugging him.

Shit! He was dead! How the fuck did he end up sleeping with Keiko? Holding his head he tried to remember last night. He was pissed at Hiei and Kagome. Keiko invited him over to talk. She drank wine and he had some of her roommates hard liquor. They were laughing and talking about the old days, the good times. From there it all went blank.

"I need to get out if here before Kagome or... Shit! Hiei!" Scrambling up to his feet he quickly through on some clothing. He could not have Hiei finding about about this. Shivering, he remembered the threat said man had issued to him, Hiei's cold gaze entering his mind.

'Should you harm the Onna in any way, your life will be mine detective.'

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Yusuke?"

"Not now Keiko! I need to go!"

Her eyes narrowed as she sat up, bringing the covers to hide her small chest. "You're leaving after last night?! Yusuke Urameshi! You said you wanted to be with me last night!"

Stopping mid way from pulling up his pants Yusuke turned to Keiko. "Damn it Keiko, this isn't right! I'm with Kagome right now!"

Fire lit within the brunette eyes. "You said you'd breakup with her! Are you going back on your word Yusuke? I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you but this isn't right, not to her."

Glaring at him Keiko reach over and picked up her discarded dress, throwing it on in an angry fashion. "I can't believe you Yusuke." She hissed out as she fixed her hair.

Putting his shut back on Yusuke frowned. "What the hell am I going to do now?" He asked more to himself then her.

Smirking Keiko hugged him from behind. "She doesn't have to know? What she doesn't know won't hurt her right? Just tell her you don't want to be together anymore and come back to me. She's with Hiei anyways isn't she? So, technically, you haven't down anything wrong. You've just evened out the field."

At the mention of Kagome being with Hiei, Yusuke growled. "I'll see what I can do but for now we will not say a word about this too her."

Frowning Keiko nodded. She would have loved to rub it in Kagome's face but she guessed she could always do that when she officially got Yusuke back.

"Alright Yusuke."

oOo

"Kagome."

Stopping the treadmill Kagome turned her head to smile weakly at Hiei. "Yes?"

Coming to stand beside her he seemed to think for a moment before asking his question. "What do you intend to do now?"

Flinching slightly Kagome turned the treadmill back on, placing it as high as she could with the heightened weights she had on. "Nothing."

A think black brow hitched up under his bandana in wonder.

"I want him to tell me what he did. I want to hear the truth spill from his lips." She said as she panted. Sweat fell from her body as she pushed harder. "I'm tired of all the deceit and pain."

"Then what?"

"I'll move on." Was her simple answer. "I'll move on from all of this and make my own way. I'll fulfill my purpose and then I intend to..."

"Intend to what?" He asked in curiosity.

"Forget it." She said as she brought the speed up higher. Her breathing began coming out in pants. Hiei's keen eyes caught the way her legs spasmed. "But for now I'll train day and night. I won't stop until I've become even stronger then I am now."

Allowing her to keep her secret he pulled out his blade. "Let's spar then."

Stopping she looked down at her arms and legs. She would be considerable slower now that Kikyo had added more weight to the bands but she would do it anyways.

"Alright." She agreed as she grabbed her sword. "To the dojo."

oOo

I was bored so here you go! Crappy chapter but I really don't care I'm not in a mood. This is the only thing distracting me from getting into a fight. Please send me reviews and any questions you have can be placed in them. I may post in a few more days again so stay toned.

Some questions I've gotten.

Kagome's hair is still short. The front is up to her shoulders while the back is short.

She had the gym basement to work out and a dojo to train with powers and weapons.

Pairing is most likely to be Hiei but I want to here your opinions in a review.

Tbc

Unedited

oOo

Edited*


	6. Save Me

Chapter 6: Save Me

IM BACK!

oOo

Scoffing she realized how stupid it was of her to think he would come clean. As Yusuke hugged her close, Kagome could feel nothing but disgust build up, for him. How could he hug and kiss her as if he hadn't bedded Keiko? Did he think her stupid? Was this all just one big joke to him?

Scanning the living room, her eyes landed on Hiei who was leaning against the window a few feet away from the group as they lounged around Genkai's. Seeing the twitch of his finger, lightly tapping against his katana, like a steady rhythm, made her smile faintly. He wanted to kill Yusuke so badly. The bloodlust in his eyes barely hidden. The only reason Yusuke was even still alive was because of her and she didn't even know why she was stopping Hiei.

It had already been a week and Yusuke hadn't said one word to her about Keiko. It was insulting. She should just let Hiei butcher him.

Feeling her Reiki building up, her emotions causing chaos to their harmony, she knew she needed to move. Stepping out of Yusuke's arms she made her way over to Kurama. The fox was busy attending to the his wipe and seeds, sitting cross legged on a chair.

"What are you doing Kurama?"

The red head gave her a soft smile, his hand motioning to the seeds lying on the table. "I am trying out that theory of yours, Kagome."

"Oh, and how is that coming along?" She asked in curiosity, on her knees now to look over his work.

"I am not certain as to what you had in mind." He admitted. "What more can I add to my Rose Whip?"

"That's surprising Kurama! I thought you would catch my line of thinking. Okay, how about this." Looking at his whip she grabbed it. "Your whip is solely used to cut. I asked you the other day, why limit yourself? Why not add? So, think about this. As a plant manipulator you can create various seeds for many things. Why not add a paralyzingly plants oil or a sleep inducing flower to the Rose Whip? What if you need to capture someone alive? Wouldn't the option of secretly having those seeds ready to activate within the whip, hold more benefit to you and others, then just slicing in half?"

The way the foxes eyes brightened, like an emerald casted into the light, brought a forlorn feeling to her heart. He was an exact replica if her kit when it came to looks. How she wished she could hold Shippo in her arms again.

"That is brilliant Kagome." Kurama said as he reached into his hair, pulling out the seeds mentioned. It was cute watching him experiment with a child like amazement but then again he was a Kitsune. If he had his ears and tail out she was certain they would be twitching in excitement.

"My mother would like for you to come over to the shrine some time this weekend, help her garden with its weed problem. She also wished for me to inform you that she wants those Hydrangea of yours."

"Ah, she liked the Hydrangea then? I'll be sure to plant plenty for her in her garden this time. Does Sunday work?"

"Perfect, the Shrine is closed Sundays. I'll be sure to let her know." She said before going to sit beside Yukina.

As she chatted with the Ice Maiden she marveled at how innocent she was compared to Hiei. To think she would have never know about their relationship had she not looked closely enough. People never gave her credit enough. Of course Hiei had told her to keep quiet and she respected his wishes, she just wished he would tell the poor girl already.

As they talked about anything and everything, Kagome noticed Hiei glaring over her head at something behind her. Knowing it was Yusuke, who was behind her with Kuwabara, she sneered slightly. She could feel Yusuke's gaze on her head. A buzzing sound faintly reaching her ears for the sixth time.

Growing annoyed with him she stood quickly, her posture stiff. "I have training to get to." She snapped at him when he asked where she was going.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he saw Hiei leave, taking to the trees. He couldn't help but think they were going to meet up together. Standing he said his goodbyes to the group before leaving too.

He wondered about Kagome and her attitude towards him. Ever since a few days ago she had been acting differently towards him. She was cold and detached when he was around her. It was strange and he didn't know what was wrong with her.

The vibrating of his phone broke him away from his thoughts. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out the small black phone. Looking at the name he frowned: Keiko. He had over 10 messages and 13 miss calls from her.

He didn't know what to do. He hadn't talked to her since that morning, wanting to try and forget what happened but he couldn't. He just couldn't forget the fact that Keiko wanted him back, that she loved him. He was hesitant to try with her again but he loved her. It wasn't like he could say, "hey feelings, I don't want to love Keiko no more, off you go." It just didn't work like that.

Pocketing his phone he began walking again only for it to go off again. The constant vibrating irritated him. Why couldn't she just give him the time to think about things? Sighing in exasperation he picked up the call.

"Yo."

" _Why haven't you answered your phone Yusuke? I've been calling you for days!_ "

"I've been busy Keiko."

" _With Kagome no doubt_."

Wincing at her sobs Yusuke sighed. "Keiko. Stop. You know things aren't that easy. Cut me some slack."

" _Slack? Slack! Yusuke, we slept together and you said you loved me! And no you can't even return my calls or visit me once? Real nice Yusuke, real nice!_ " She cried.

"Keiko, that's-" staring at the phone with eyes widened Yusuke's mouth fell open slightly. She had hung up on him. Great, now he had Keiko mad at him. "So much for relaxing." He said as he turned the corner instead of continuing straight, making his way to Keiko's house. Never did he notice the narrowed grey eyes watching him from a cross the street, black locks flowing with the wind. (AN: Can anyone tell me who has black hair and grey eyes? Well to me they're grey but some people write his eye color as violet.)

If Yusuke had been paying attention he would have heard, felt, the growl that ripped through the man's chest but Hiei certainly didn't.

Having followed Yusuke to see where he would be going, Hiei was pissed that he was on his way to see Keiko. Just as he was about to continue following the detective a deep reverberating growl seemed to fill the air. His anger vanished, only to be turned into suspicion as he silently regarded the man- no demon, who was glaring at Yusuke's retreating form. He looked familiar yet unfamiliar. Before he could even think of finding out who the man was, he vanished. Unease settled deep within the pit of Hiei's stomach. That man, something was telling him to hunt him down, something was off. Taking off he tried to find the man again.

oOo

A frown settled deep on to Kagome's face. Her mind just couldn't focus on her training. She was suppose to be perfecting her Phantom. She was suppose to be getting stronger. Yet her mind constantly wondered to Yusuke and, unfortunately, InuYasha.

' _You are of no use to me in this state Kagome_.' Kikyo began. ' _Time runs thin, you must complete your training now_.'

Growling she realized Kikyo was right. She couldn't work on her training while distracted, it only hindered her. Grabbing her leather jacket she walked out the dojo. Maybe if she got some fresh air she would be able to concentrate.

Kagome had decided to go to the park a few blocks away from the shrine. The walk was calm and the scenery beautiful. The sway of the trees, the rippling of the waters helped to calm her troubled mind. How long had it been since she had just enjoyed nature's beauty? How long had it been since she had relaxed to such extant? Since her return all she had done was train, train, and train. Never did she have time to just walk and think, to just let loose.

As she walked the worn down trail, a tingling feeling entered her head. It took her a minute before she understood what the feeling was. Spinning around, her narrowed eyes scanned the trees. The park was empty, no one else in sight but she could feel it. Eyes bore in to her, watching her.

"Who goes!" She demanded, her voice deeper and threatening. No one answered, the wind and rustling of the trees the only noise around her.

Summoning her bow she pulled it taut, her gaze focused solely on the thick tree before her. Hidden in the leaves, on its sturdy branch, a figure shrouded in the shadows sat.

"Who goes." She demanded once more. When no answer came she released her how's string. An arrow forced half way to its target, landing soundly an inch from the his leg, pinning his pants leg.

"Next one, I will not miss."

He chuckled softly to himself, his grey eyes gazing some what sadly at the arrow embedded in the leg of his suit. How ironic, he thought as he turned his head to stare at the Miko. His eyes took in the way blue jeans clung to her legs. The white shirt that hugged her prominent chest. Those blue eyes that glared at him with an intensity to rival his siblings own harsh glare.

He jumped away last minute, avoiding the purification charged arrow now in the spot his head once was. Landing a few ways away he chuckled again. Irony sure loved him.

Moving his body to the side he dodged another Sacred Arrow. His eyes widened when a small chipping sound was heard. Reaching out he grasped his locket, holding it close, realizing how close he came to losing one of the most important things in life to him.

He took one last glance at the powerful priestess of legend before leaving, taking to the trees, and bounding off.

Kagome growled when she noticed the man had gotten away. Why had he been laughing? What was so amusing to him? Why had that demon been watching her. Vanishing her bow away she walked closer to where he once stood. Inspecting the area, she noticed a piece of brown cord. Picking it up she frowned. It was just cord, nothing important. Throwing the string away she began to leave. If the demon came near her again she could kill it this time.

Making her way to the large pound in the center of the park she allowed herself to relax once more, her back on the tree. Moving her hand up to her face, she proceeded to bend her arm without hassle.

'You need to strengthen the weights again, Kikyo. I've gotten use to this set _._ '

Kikyo said nothing as she worked her- Kagome's, power into the cuffs. Kagome huffed in irritation when her arm fell down to her side like dead weight. God, she hated not being able to move correctly. Her arms shook as she tried to cross them over her chest, taking a good few minutes to do so. Even her leg protested as she bent one to place it on the tree.

Trying to ignore the spasms of her arms and leg she allowed her eyes to wonder around the large forest-like park. She had to admit, although not as beautiful as the Feudal Era, the park was still stunning. As she continued looking around her eyes landed on a couple, narrowing into dangerous slits. Gone with the calm that once surrounded her, now replaced with anger. She even forgot about the strain of her arms and legs.

The woman's laughter along with his voice reached her ears, igniting a flame deep within. Her face settled in a mask of cold indifference, masking her aura. Without moving, not even to notify them of her presence, she watched.

Keiko laughed and smiled, pecking his lips every now and then. Yusuke's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, nodded his head to whatever came out of Keiko's mouth.

It sickened her.

They both sickened her.

As they began disappearing around the worn down path, she chuckled bitterly. How stupid was she? Love brought her nothing but misery. These feelings that she allowed herself to feel brought her nothing but pain.

Pushing of the tree she decided to go home. With each step, each thought, she felt herself become colder. Her mind constantly wandered to InuYasha. It always came back go him in the end, always.

 _His claws danced upon her skin as he whispered gently into her ear. "I will always protect you, Kagome." he promised as kissed her neck._

" _Stupid! You could have died! Don't scare me like that again!" The fear radiating off of his being was starling. The worry in his eyes causing something within her stomach to churn beautifully. He pulled her close, his nose taking in the smell of her shampoo. "Never do that again, never."_

 _"Shut up!" His claws dug deeply into her hips as he pounded into her body. He snarled when she confined to cry. "Bitch!"_

 _"Why can't you doing anything right you stupid woman!" He shouted as she accidentally spilled his bowl of food in fright- fear of him. "I ought to-" he trailed off as he shook his fist in her face, never hitting her but the anger in his eyes was enough to let her know he was close to the edge._

 _"Fucking human!"_

 _"I will always love you"_

 _"Stupid wench!"_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"You were born for me, Kagome..."_

 _"Stay still!"_

 _"And I was born for you."_

 _"Bitch!"_

 _"Koishi."_

Like a rushing river everything came back at her. The overwhelming feeling of his love and his hate consumed her. He had been so loving in the beginning. He had loved her... But he had just changed over night. He became cruel, harsh. She was a prisoner in the home he had said to have build with love. She had become nothing but a fuck toy for InuYasha.

 _"You know that's not true Keiko! I loved you! I still do even after all you said..."  
_  
The memory from the Jagan played over and over.

 _Yusuke leaned in, his eyes unfocused but soft. His lips met Keiko's in a hesitant kiss, slow and uncertain. Keiko's own brown eyes hazed over in lust. Responding to his kiss, her hands reached down to pull up his white shirt._

Kagome's body shuttered as she closed her eyes. She tried to will the images and sounds away but they were stronger then her. She was trapped within the memory. InuYasha's words joining in with each moan and grunt.

"Damnit!" Kagome screamed as fell to her knees, her hands holding her head. "Stop. Please stop InuYasha... Yusuke... InuYasha..." She cried as she rocked back and forth on her knees. Why wouldn't the voices and images just stop? Why couldn't she break free? Someone, anyone, help...

"Someone save me." She cried brokenly.

She just couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't hide the emptiness she felt inside, the pain, the agony. It was all coming out at once. She never wanted this, to be so cold and broken inside. She just couldn't hold into the pieces of herself anymore. Each stitch she had placed upon her heart came undone, baring her for all to see. Her heart bled, it cried, and it screamed.

"Save me..."

oOo

I know, I know it's short. But I'm not getting any feed back so I'm not sure what to do right now. I think I'm about to put a requirement of reviews to unlock the next chapter lol I sound like a game. I need motivation guys, really I do. I want to finish but I feel like there's no point.


	7. Keep Him

Chapter 7: Keep Him

oOo

Hiei had searched all over the place trying to find a trace of that man. So far he had had no luck. Giving up after an hour he detoured to the park. There was no use in searching for someone who was obviously good at hiding and long gone. He would just relax in the park for a few minutes before heading to the shrine to see what Kagome was up to.

Thinking of the raven haired girl he frowned. His urge to kill Yusuke far surpassed when they had initially met. He wanted nothing more then to run him through with his blade before slicing his neck.

It started him at first, the intensity in which his feelings had grown with just the sight of Kagome's tears. The anger he had felt as he watched Yusuke rut that woman. It frightened him. Never had he felt like this for anyone but Yukina.

That brought in to question his relationship with the priestess. The only person he had ever shown any kind of softness for was his sister and yet here he found himself treating the Miko like glass. Things he couldn't even bring himself to do for Yukina he did for her. He held her. He purred to sooth her. He slept in her room at times with her!

Just what was she to him? Another sister who he identified more with? If he talked and spent as much time with Yukina as he did Kagome would he treat the Koorime the same?

Making his way into the heart of the forest where a large pond sat, he froze at the sight that greeted him.

Kagome lied curled up on the grass, crying her eyes out and grasping her head.

Hiei wasted no time in running to her side. His ears picked up her pleads for a savior, and his heart broke just a little. Gathering her up in his arms he sat down on the grass, holding her in his lap.

"H-hiei!" She gasped out once she managed to calm down, recognizing the man holding her. "Hiei!" She cried, flinging her arms around his shoulder and tucking her head in his neck.

"What happened?" He questioned, running a clawed hand through her hair, only for their link to become flooded by voices and images. His arms tightened around her smaller body.

The Jagan flared with its masters command, dispelling the voices and pictures from her mind. It was instantaneous, the way her body sagged with relief further against his own.

"Thank You." She whispered, her lips moving against his Adam's apple as she spoke. "I can't stand it any more Hiei. It hurts. It hurts so much."

"I know it does but with time it will heal."

"When? When will this pain in my heart stop? It's already been two years since I left Inuyasha and it still feels like it all happened yesterday."

"I do not know. Maybe you have just not found the right person to help you forget."

She shook her head. "I'm never going to find him."

Hiei let out a soft growl. "Stop doubting yourself Onna." He said before standing with her still in his arms. The journey to the shrine was short and quiet. When he looked down to see why she was so quiet he realized she had fallen asleep.

Knocking on the front door since he didn't want to jostle her by entering through the window, he waited for her mother to open the door. The older woman frowned, letting them in and following him up the stairs.

Placing the sleeping Miko on her bed he went to stand up, blinking when he realized she held a death grip on his clothes.

"Stay with her, Hiei. By the looks of it, it seems she needs you right now. It's not like you haven't slept on her bed before." Nodako said, giving him a small smile. "Could you please tell me what happened?" She asked once he settled himself on the bed, Kagome back in his arms.

Normally he wouldn't have bother answering her but he had grown to respect the woman who willingly allowed her daughter to fight demons for the greater good, even is she worried. It also helped that she was understanding and always treated him kindly.

"Yusuke still loves his human woman and has gone behind the Miko's back, sleeping with her. Kagome knows. It would seem that she suffered a mental breakdown, her mind in distress. I found her and brought her here." He explained softly, growling softly when Kagome whimpered in her sleeps. The blue eyes girl relaxed, holding him tighter.

Nodako frowned. She had though Yusuke would be different but it seems he was no better that Inuyasha. She smiled softly as she watched Hiei hold Kagome. It was an adorably sight and it warmed her heart to see the normally stoic demon so caring towards her daughter.

"I guess he just wasn't the right man for her." She mused before she bowed low to Hiei, causing slight panic for the fire apparition- having never been bowed to before. "I really must thank you, Hiei. You've been a constant source of comfort for her. Your help her, protect her too. I cannot thank you enough." She raised her head to give him a bright smile. "You have my blessing." She said before she left the room.

A black brow rose high in confusion. Her blessing for what?

Shaking the thought away he focused on the small woman on his chest. Closing his eyes he ran his fingers down her hair.

He would kill Yusuke.

End of discussion. The end. Fin. Period.

That night he fell into a semi-sleep with a smirk on his face, dreaming of Yusuke's death, and his chest still rumbling.

oOo

The first thing she realized when she woke up was that she was warm. Very warm. The second thing she realized was the muscular chest she was on. Slowly turning to up her eyes connected with crimson.

A blush bloomed on to her face when he gave her a soft smirk. With a small cry of embarrassment she buried her face back into his chest. The memories of last night rushing into her mind. She couldn't believe she had lost it the way she had last night. Never had she fallen so far before. But she guess it was okay, having Hiei there to help and console her.

"What time is it?"

"Eight fifteen."

With a groan she sat up. "I need a shower." She said as she scrambled to get her clothes and a towel. "Can you bring me a plate of food? I don't feel like eating downstairs today."

"Hn."

Kagome smiled knowing that by the time she was finished he would be waiting with her plate of food and a bowl of ice cream for himself.

Sliding into the tube she sighed. Never had she had a breakdown like she did last night. Sure she had her moments but it had never been that bad before.

Inuyasha was a constant ghost, haunting her almost every day. No matter what she did or how much time passed she always found herself thinking of the half demon. Yusuke too had become a ghost in her mind. His lies and his love for Keiko always taunting her.

She regretted going out with him. He was no better then Inuyasha. She had seen the similarities between the two and yet she ignored then thinking he would be different. She snorted, some difference that was.

Maybe it was better to ignore all the men and demons of the world. Maybe she should just forget about love all together or at least when it came to males. Another snort, an amused snort slipped out as she though of herself with a female instead. Yeah, not going to happen.

She found herself wonder what would be her next move. Should she continue as originally planned and what until Yusuke confessed? Or should she take matters in to her own hand?

The water stirred as she moved around, grabbing her towel and stepping out. She dried herself quickly and slipped on her underwear and bra. Wrapping her hair up in the towel she shimmed in to her favorite ripped up black skinny jeans and a grey off the shoulder shirt. Giving her hair a quick rub she discarded the towel on the sink, grabbed her dirty clothes, and slipped back into her room.

Throwing her clothes in a hamper she turned to be greeted by a plate full of eggs, bacon, and a toasted bagel with cream cheese. She made quick work of the offered plate, the food disappearing quickly.

"What will you do now?" Hiei asked, nipping at the metaphorical elephant in the room.

Kagome paused mid bite. She blinked for a second before putting her plate down, her decision having been made while bathing. "It's obvious Yusuke won't come clean and I am in no mood to be patient with him. I need a favor Hiei."

"And what is it you need?"

"Find out when is their next date. I will take it from there."

Hiei gave her a questioning look, silently asking her to elaborate.

"You'll see when it happens." Was all she said before picking up her plate and finishing it.

oOo

Two days days later Hiei came to her through the window. He had found out the location and time of their next date which happened to be that night.

She had it all planned out, no thanks to her favorite apparition. Yusuke was taking Keiko out to a decent restaurant about 15 minutes away from his apartment.

Tonight she would confront them.

Giving her mother a quick kiss before she left, Kagome got in her modest dark blue Toyota Solor convertible- curtesy of her mother and Koenma's pay checks- and took off.

"Why the dress?"

She smirked, her eyes meeting Hiei's before focusing back on the road. He always enjoyed popping in her car at random times while she drove.

"Dramatic effect." She answered with a chuckle.

Hiei gave her a small smirk as he got comfortable in his seat, arm handing out the window and head lolled back.

"Only you." He said before they both slipped into a comfortable silence.

Finally they had arrived at the restaurant. Hiei got out of her car and went about finding a spot to watch the show she was sure to put on.

She slipped in to the restaurant easily, blending in as she searched for her targets.

It didn't take her long to find Yusuke and his giggling date, smiling and kissing, at a window seat.

Making her way to the happy couple it only took a minute for the Mazoku to notice her, followed by Keiko. His brown eyes stared at her in shock while Keiko stared at her in hate.

"K-kagome!" Yusuke exclaimed in shock. His eyes locked with her own cold blue. He flinched as if burned by their coldness. What was she doing there! She said she was going to be training all weekend! Cursing his shitty luck he shifted around on his chair uncomfortably. He had managed to get Keiko back to being happy with him. To make up for ignoring her she demanded they go out and eat. Never did he think he would run into Kagome.

"Yusuke, Keiko." She bit out as she noticed the red lipstick staining Yusuke's lips and neck. She should have known better. How could she have so foolishly allowed him to crack through her walls? After everything she learned- painfully learned. She should have know that love would never come her way. How stupid was she...

"I'm sorry Kagome..." Chocolate brown eyes, eyes that she had once willingly allowed herself to drown in, seemed to plead with her, hopping she would understand. "I never meant for things to turn out this way."

"And what way was that Yusuke? Sleeping with your ex?"

His body jerked back as if hit. His blood ran cold. She knew and that most likely meant Hiei knew too, and that meant that he was going to die soon. "How did you know that?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at his stupidity. "You think me stupid? I knew something like this was bound to happen after that day at the restaurant. I knew as soon as it happened you cheating bastard. If anything I should be the one asking the questions around here."

Yusuke felt his anger rise as he pointed at her, his eyes flashing. "Now hold on just a minute! How am I a cheating bastard? You were the one playing me the whole time!"

Now they had the whole restaurants attention. It was a sight to see. A beautiful blue eyes woman dressed in a sexy dark red dress, accusing a rugged looking man of cheating, and a brunette in pink glaring while said man accused the pretty lady of cheating herself.

"Me? Cheating? Where in Amaterasu's name did you hear that! How could you accuse me of such a horrendous act, you despicable, back stabbing-"

"Watch your mouth you bitch!" Keiko's temper rose at the words that spilled from Kagome's mouth. Letting go of Yusuke's arm she stepped up to stand toe to toe with Kagome. "You were the one cheating with Hiei! I wasn't going to let you hurt _MY_ Yusuke! And don't lie cause I say you!"

So that was it, Kagome thought as the pieces seemed to all fall into place. Keiko sold Yusuke some bullshit and he believed it. He believed it...

"She told you I was cheating on you and you believed her, Yusuke?"

The bemused looked that sat on her face caused Yusuke to frown. "What else was I suppose to believe Kagome? When we were together it was like you were disgusted by my touch. You screamed at me when I tried to touch you. Every time I even kissed you, all I got was hesitance on your part. Yet as I watched you with Hiei, you willingly let him touch. You never had a problem with Hiei having his hands all over you! You act as if Hiei is your boyfriends instead of me!" He screamed at her. His chest rose and fell with his harsh breathing. He seemed to realize his temper had gotten out of hand because his eyes lost their fire, his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry Kagome but this isn't working out. I think it's best if we split up. Keiko and I are going to try again... Start over."

"Is that so." It wasn't a question. As her heart beat painfully fast within her now tightened chest, she couldn't help the bitterness that bubbled up within her. She never knew that she acted differently with Hiei but Kagome knew that she had never betrayed Yusuke. If he wanted to believe that bitch then so be it. She wouldn't let him see her pain. She wouldn't let him know how much it hurt! She wouldn't be weak anymore!

"I, look- it's not that... Argh damnit Kagome! Why are you just standing there? Scream at me! Hit me! Do something!" He demanded. Never had he seen such an emotionless expression upon her face. It was like looking into a damn china dolls face, blank and empty. And to be perfectly honest with himself he was kind of scared of her reaction. She was an emotional being so to see her so... Death-like was creepy.

Anger quickly over came her. A sneer slid into her pretty face, pearly white teeth flashing threateningly. "I have nothing to say to you, detective."

Yusuke flinch at the coldness of her voice. 'Okayyy maybe I shouldn't have said that.'

"Please Kagome. I'm sorry, really I am but you obviously don't feel anything for me and I just can't shut off my feelings for her. We've only been together for like a month, everything should be," he paused as he searched for the right words to use. "I mean it shouldn't really affect you that much, we haven't been together for that long and you don't like me like that."

Reaching over to one of the tables next to them, Kagome grabbed two plates. One was full of baked four cheese ravioli in marinara sauce, and the other a manicotti Italian casserole.

Gasps filled the small establishment-which happened to be full today- as she dumped the plates over Keiko and Yusuke's heads. Keiko screamed in outrage as her expensive pink dress because ruined, the marinara sauce staining her skin and dress, ruining her hair. Yusuke stared at her in shock as a piece of macaroni slid down his face.

He had asked for it, telling her to do something.

Kagome leaned down, her nose almost touching Yusuke's own. "Never had I cheated on you with Hiei. What ever she told you was most likely used and twisted to her advantage. I have my reasons for not wanted to have sex with you, valid reasons. I would had confided with you in time, I'm sure. But if you want to so readily believe in her lies, by all means, please do. You two deserve one another." She hissed out, glaring into his stupefied face.

Fool. He was a complete fool she thought as her gaze turned to settle upon said brunette.

"And you," she bit out rounding on her. "Are nothing but a manipulative little liar who couldn't stand the fact that the man who had always proclaimed his love for her, turned to look at someone else. You're a selfish, self-absorbed, little girl who just can't stand to have her toys taken away. I hope he's happy with you because I won't be taking him back when you grow tired of his lifestyle and decided you can deal with him again." She turned her head at the last part to look at Yusuke.

"You can keep him."

Keiko sneered, grabbing her glass of wine and flinging it at Kagome only for the Miko so dodge the red liquid. She raised her hand intent on slapping the smug look off Kagome's face but said woman caught her hand before she could.

Ignoring Keiko's cry of pain Kagome gave her a sneer of her own -one much worse then the one Keiko had given- and tightened her grip around the brown eyed girls wrist.

"Try that again and I will not be held accountable for what he does." She whispered lowly so that only they could here, her eyes cutting to the tree near their window seat. Keiko and Yusuke caught sight of narrowed blood red eyes glaring down at them, sword drawn. "Have fun getting out those stains." She said, turning on her heels and leaving.

Yusuke's eyes widened in shock as he made to reach out for her but stopped. His eyes cut to Keiko, noting her narrowed gaze, daring him to reach for Kagome. He had no doubt Hiei was daring him too.

"I'm sorry." He whispered lowly knowing Kagome could still hear. He didn't expect a response so when it came he nearly tripped in shock.

"Perhaps I was the bigger fool, placing my heart and faith within your hands."

oOo

Rain fell from the sky, pelting her body, seemingly trying to cleanse her of her pain. She ignored the small cool drops, just walking without a destination. She felt used, cold. Her hands tightened around her midsection, holding herself tighter, with each painful beat of her heart.

He hadn't even given her the benefit of the doubt. He hadn't even thought to just _talk_ to her. Just know that he had so easily believe Keiko cause doubt to swell up within the pit of her stomach. Had he ever really even cared for her while they dated?

Was sex all that he had wanted? Was her body what had made him ask her out? So many questions flittered through her mind as she tried to make sense of everything.

She should have know not to give Yusuke a change. She should have know it would have only lead to her getting her in the end. The signs were obvious. It really was another case of a love triangle. Keiko was Kikyo and Yusuke was InuYasha. Her love life was tragic, fucking tragic.

Kagome paused in her walk, eyes wide as she gasped. 'Am I tragic?'

Memories of InuYasha and Kikyo's love story flashed across her mind. Her own love life with InuYasha replayed in her minds eyes. Yes, she was tragic. They, were tragic, both she and Kikyo.

' _It is amazing how alike you and I are_.' Kikyo said as she watched the memories play out. 'I _once asked myself that same question. After a monk called me tragic. But unlike me, with time you may be able to change this cycle you find yourself trapped in_.'

'Change it? With what strength am I going to change fate, Kikyo?'

' _Your powers compared to mine are far more powerful. Complete your training and you will have surpassed Midoriko, and with that superiority comes the power to mold your destiny, Kagome. Unlike myself, you have so many opportunities and people to help you live a life you love. Don't give up. Yusuke was just another lesson in life. Think of yourself one more step closer to happiness. But if there is one thing I will not allow, it is for you to give up! No reincarnation of mine will ever give in! You will train. You will complete you destiny and then you will find someone who loves you, and only you_. _And weren't you the one who once told me that we mood our own destinies_?'

Choosing not to speak anymore Kagome continued on with her walk. Kikyo's words gave her a small glimmer of hope. Smiling slighting she though of her journey to come. Gone with the though of Yusuke, now replaced with thoughts of the Feudal Era. She would soon be able to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the kids. She could even go see Sesshomaru! The people who she had so suddenly left behind would be within her reach again.

But if she wanted to retune she needed to train harder then ever before! Determination flared up within her eyes, her slouched posture now straightened.

"Enough fooling around. I've got a job that needs to be done." She said as lightning charged around her small frame, her ki picking up.

"Unless you want to cause an uproar I suggest you get in the car."

Her power vanished, a smile working its way on to her face as she was greeted with the sight of Hiei driving her car.

"Thanks for taking my car, firecracker."

"I will leave you."

"But Hiei! It's my car! You can't leave me here in the middle of the road!"

"Want to test that theory?"

She wisely chose to be quiet as she got in, not wanting to walk home.

"You caused quite the show." He broke the silence.

Kagome chuckled. "I did, didn't I."

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking a short cut through some back streets.

"I don't know, Hiei. It hurt seeing them and telling him it was over. But at the same time I was-"

"Relieved?"

She nodded.

Reaching over he grasped her hand, intertwining their fingers. They stayed like the whole ride. Kagome with a soft smile gazing out the window, and Hiei driving while keeping their hands locked.

As far as she was concerned Keiko could keep Yusuke. She had her family and Hiei. And that was all she needed right now.

oOo

Tbc

I know it's short but this chapter was giving me problems. I'll probably come back to it some time this month to change it.

Love you guys! Next chapter will be seen soon!

Unedited


	8. Attack!

Chapter 8: Attack

oOo

Things began changing withing their small group. Hiei and Yusuke were openly hostile towards one another- to the point of physical altercation. If it wasn't Yusuke starting with a backhanded comment it was Hiei and his own cruel words and threats, or as of recently, physical incidents.

Their resident fox deemed himself neutral but everyone knew he was siding with Kagome. The disappointment in his eyes every time Keiko pushed her way in to group dinners and mission reports was evidence enough to see he did not like how Yusuke went about things. Nor did he approve of the mousy human woman, as Youko had once dubbed her.

Kuwabara, Yusuke's best friend, had yet to say a word in regards to the breakup/make up, only lecturing him once before deciding not to interfere. But the strained smiles he gave Yusuke, and the comforting hand he had once placed upon Kagome's shoulder, spoke more than any words could.

But perhaps the biggest change was in Kagome. She had become quieter, colder even. No more did she smile or laugh with the team like she did before. She only spoke when needed and even then it wasn't much. They hardly even saw her anymore, training seemingly becoming even more of a priority to her, which left them dealing with most of the missions without her.

Koenma had been forced to start sending Hiei and Yusuke on missions separately due to what happened a few days ago. They were in Makai hunting down a small but tricky Oni with ink like slime who liked to sneak into the human world. During the mission Hiei had purposely tripped Yusuke, sending the detective straight into one of the Oni's large slime puddles.

Instead of killing the damn target, Yusuke had retaliated by punching Hiei. Of course the apparition didn't take well to that and ended up nearly slicing Yusuke's arm off. The Oni escaped, hurt a few demons, and wounded Kuwabara- who had to kill it quickly to help Kurama separate the two fighting teammates.

When they had returned Hiei was sporting a fractured jaw and Yusuke had a large nasty cut going down his shoulder, along with a black eye.

Add to that the complaint form from a Makai village they had almost ruined with their fight and Koenma had promptly forbidden Hiei and Yusuke from working together.

"We need to work as a team Hiei." Kurama tried as he sat down in the both, Hiei across from him. "I understand your anger, I do, but this rift between the team will only hinder us during future missions."

"I refuse to work with that swine." Hiei barked as he stuck a spoonful of his ice cream into his mouth. "I warmed him, Kurama."

"What Yusuke did was wrong, but it is only causing chaos within our team. We cannot continue to work split like we are now. Yusuke nearly died facing that Mantis Youkai today. We could have used your sword."

Hiei slammed his fist on the table, cracking it. "He slept with that woman! I refuse to work on the same team as him! To hell if he almost died today! You should have allowed me cut off his arm completely!" Whispers and murmurs filled the parlor as people stared.

"You are acting childishly Hiei!" Kurama's voice rose along with his. "What has really gotten you angered at Yusuke? This can't just be about him sleeping with Keiko. Why are you so protective over Kagome?" His own bowl now forgotten, emerald green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Enough Kurama!"

"What's going on with you, Hiei?"

"I said enough!"

The wheels in Kurama's head spun as he tried his hardest to read Hiei. He was so angry, so pissed off. This wasn't his usual anger either. It was different. Hiei's fuse was much shorter then ever before, ever since Kagoms had changed.

A light seemed to go off within his head, his eyes widening. "Do you-"

"I'm leaving." Hiei snarled, heading towards the exit, leaving his bowl of ice cream abandoned.

Standing he glared at his friends back. "That's its isn't it? You l-" he found himself pinned to the wall, Hiei's clawed hand wrapped around his neck.

Some girls screamed in fright. A few employes made to separate then.

"I said enough Kurama." Hiei growled as he left the red head go. "You are my friend Fox, but this isn't some puzzle to figure out. Stay out of it and keep that imbecile far away from Kagome. And if you want him to live longer, away from me."

Kurama watched him leave, his eyes light. "You're right. This isn't another puzzle for me to piece together. I already have." He said placing money on the table and leaving. Hiei may not want to face the facts but it was plain as day to Kurama's Kitsune mind.

"The best of luck to you, my friend."

oOo

The sound of the emergency alarms going off started Koenma up from his nap. Blurry eyes looked up only to widen in shock. A large number of red dots were closing in quickly on the Higurashi Shrine!

Cursing he shouted for Botan.

"Yes Sir." The cheery reaper smiled brightly upon her appearance in his office, Kurama at her side who had wanted to talk to Koenma.

"Get Yusuke and the others to Kagome's shrine stat! A whole horde are on their way there now!"

"My goodness! Right away Keonma Sir! Come along Kurama!"

Rubbing his temples Koenma signed tiredly. All these demons were getting on his nerves.

oOo

Yusuke and Keiko were on another date. It seemed as if they were on one every day now. They had been together for a month now and suffice to say Yusuke was annoyed. Kagome wasn't talking to him what so ever. His friendship with Hiei was now over and Kurama was constantly giving him disapproving glances, having sided with Kagome. Then Kuwabara was even changing too. Once having shouted at him " _You shouldn't play with a girls heart like that Urameshi! Blah blah blah_." It was a pain in the ass!

"So I was thinking we should enroll you in college..."

He toned her out at this point. Seemed like Keiko was dead set on sending him off to college like a mother would her children.

"I know this nice shop that needs help..."

Damn. He was bored. Maybe he should see if Genkai would spar with him?

"My mom said marriage-"

"YUSUKE!"

Yusuke jumped as Botan charged into the small café they were in and proceeded to drag him out, not caring for the people giving him odd looks at seeing him hop around with his arm in the air, acting like he was being dragged.

"To Higurashi Shrine now!" She ordered as she opened up a portal in an alley where Kurama waited and shoved them through it.

"Not alone your not!" Keiko shouted as she jumped through it just before it could closed up.

Botan blinked in surprise before frowning.

"Oh dear." She whispered. "This can only end badly."

oOo

Hiei paused in his thoughts, his senses on override. Something was wrong. Expanding his aura he waited. Ruby eyes snapped opened and in a blur of black he was gone.

Fear gripped at him as he neared his destination. Hundreds of Youkai aura's invaded his senses, all located in one spot. The sting of Reiki in the air reached far, giving the air a crisp feeling.

"Kagome."

oOo

Kagome panted as she cut down demon after demon, each hell bent on kill her, rage fueling her body to continue on. Wave after wave came at her without pause, becoming more violent in their attacks. She grunted as her blade was grabbed by a long purple tongue, the demons screaming when it was shocked, and flung across the shrine, embedded deep into a wall.

Charging at the demon- a humanoid snake like man- she wrapped her hands around its shoulders, using her momentum to kick her legs out and hit another demon behind him, then planting her feet on the ground to slam the snake on to the ground, and snapping its neck.

Two more humanoid demons, one white and the other green, took its place, swiping at her. Climbing on to green one she locked its head between her thighs, throwing her body to the side, and as she sent it to the ground she caught its partner and flipped him too. Throwing her leg out she kicked the green one as it got back up with a purification charged foot. Turning back to the white colored man she grabbed his dagger, lacing it with her purification and sliced its neck.

She silently wondered how the hell she managed to get herself in this situation, panting as she got ready to take down a large scorpion. She had been training when all of the sudden hordes of demons entered the shrine. Erecting a protective barrier around her home she charged into the fray.

She tried catching its eyes with the dagger but it was quick for such a big creature. It's large pincer closed in on her. She jumped through seconds before the large appendages snapped closed on where she once stood.

Alone she fought until a portal opened at the shrine steps. Out stepped Botan, Kurama, Yusuke, and _Keiko_.

The gods had a cruel sense of humor, Kagome thought, sending Yusuke a harsh glare as he stood protecting Keiko, she spun around and punched a lizard demon that had snuck up behind her before jumping away to evade the large yellow stinger the scorpion tried killing her with.

She panted, her hair sticking to her face with the rain. It was September and the temperature had seemed to drop lower the normal today. She didn't feel her clothing, wet from the rain press against her skin with the wind. She had long ago become accustomed with the feeling of tiny needles stabbing at her skin, each needle but a tiny drop of liquid.

Watching the scorpion carefully her eyes twinkled as an idea came to mind. With aim perfected from shooting arrows and Hiei's training she threw the dagger laced with her power. The sharp glowing object connected, severing the stinger which impaled the scorpion, killing it.

A powerful kick to her ribs followed by claws slashing her back open, sent her crashing down at Kurama's feet. Looking up at hearing Kurama's voice she sent him a glare, noting the pity within his emerald orbs. She didn't want his pity. She was tired of seeing the pity in his and Kazuma's eyes whenever Yusuke was around her. Kurama's eyes flashed golden at her glare and for a minute his aristocratic features reminded her of Sesshomaru.

Shaking his head at her, Kurama slashed at the bear demon that had hit her, his whip wrapping around its neck, with one powerful tug it's head popped off. He knew seeing Yusuke and Keiko, along with the demons attacking her home, had put her in a sour mood. So he wasn't mad at her sudden hostile attitude.

As Kurama bought her time to get up her gaze returned back to Yusuke, watching as Keiko hid behind him, her hands clutching tightly to his arm. Even as Keiko begged Yusuke to protect her from all the demons her brown eyes stared triumphantly at Kagome.

Anger and annoyance built up within her. The numbness she had found herself feeling daily slowly fading, her body heating up with the sudden on slot of emotions.

She ignored Kurama's concerned gaze as she tried to stand. Shooing his hand away. She vowed that when this was over she would kill Koenma for sending for Yusuke to come to her aid.

Slowly she staggered up to her feet, her torn white shirt slipping off her shoulders, exposing her black bra clad chest. The coldness within her stunning blue eyes was replaced with determination and rage so deep she had all three gasping in shock. Blood trailed behind her as she limped her way to stand before the hoard of demons surrounding them.

' _Focus_.' Kikyo guided. ' _Time to put all our training to the test._ '

Closing her eyes Kagome called forth her power, her blue eyes turned dark pink as her powers, a deep pink/purple moved around her like lightning. Moving her arms, purification danced around her destroying each demon that neared her. Her lighting like Ki traveled from one Youkai to another, killing half of the army. She thanked Amaterasu for the strength of her Reiki.

As her eyes brightened with her power she smirked. This was it, the new variation of her Phantom. Turning to a nearing group of demons, she silently asked Kikyo to undo the weights. The others looked around in question when the sound of clicks filled the clearing. The cuffs around Kagome's legs and arms fell to the floor. The sudden weightless feeling, as if her legs and arms weighted nothing caused her to chuckle darkly.

"Time to test this power of mine out."

The others could do nothing but stare at her in shock as she speed towards the army of demons. Behind her two copies of herself trailed, shaky in image. They moved in sync, disappearing and reappearing at different intervals as they cut down demon after demon. She was the picture of elegance as she twirled with her pink lighting, stunning them.

They never stood a chance.

"Kagome!" Yusuke called as he watched her collapse, running to her fallen form. Turning her over he gasped at the damage done to her body. She was covered in blood and wounds. He went to pick her up, one arm under her head while the other went to her knees but was stopped by the cold metal of a blade at his throat.

"Back away directive."

The deep timber of Hiei's voice was unmistakeable as he glared at Yusuke. His anger shown within his crimson orbs. Applying more pressure to his blade Hiei drew blood from his friends neck.

"What the hell are you doing Hiei!" Yusuke shouted as set Kagome's head down and stood tall, his fist clenching as he growled at the slightly shorter man.

Hiei ignored him in favor of sheathing his blade and bending down to cradle Kagome's head in his hand.

"Miko." The hybrid called out, lightly slapping her cheek. He signed when she didn't wake before picking Kagome's body up.

"You have your own onna. Go concern yourself with the likes of your wench. Do not pretend to care when you love another." He sneered without turning to look at Yusuke.

"What the fuck is your issue! I'm just trying to help her!" Yusuke exclaimed. His fist clenched as he tried to reign in his temper.

"Then stay away!" Hiei whipped around his crimson eyes glowing blue with the sudden flux of his power, his fury elemental side rearing its ugly head. Black fire danced around them as Hiei's temper seemed to explode. "Do not talk to her. Do not look at her and do not talk to me. Preoccupy yourself with your wench or I will run you and her through with my blade." He warned his voice deeper and gritty.

Kagome whimpered, flinching at the intensity of Hiei's ire. Like a switch the black flames that had surrounded them melted away while Hiei's face lost all emotion. He ignored Yusuke, turning to the house and walking pass the barrier without a problem. "Fox." He called out.

Kurama gave Yusuke as small sad smile before jogging into the home, passing through the barrier just as easily as Hiei had.

Yusuke' eyes were wide in shock, turning to look at Keiko. She was glaring angrily at the house door. He sighed as he slipped out of his fighting stance. Hiei was right. He no longer had any right to anything that was Kagome, he gave that up the moment he got back together with Keiko.

Watching at the two demons vanished, his fist clench. His heart pounded painfully at remembering how tenderly Hiei held her face. But he could do nothing as Keiko suddenly appeared at his side, pressing her body into his arm.

Why did it hurt so much? He got back with Keiko because he loved her. He told Kagome goodbye because Keiko was the one he really loved...

 _Right?_

oOo

Grey eyes watched from the tree tops, slightly stunned by Kagome's display of power and skill. One thick eyebrow rose with a scowl as he watched the hybrid hold the Miko tenderly, disappearing into her home with the fox.

Sending a sneer at the Mazoku and his woman he left the shrine grounds.

'Soon.' He thought as he made his way in to the crowded streets of Japan, walking through the crowd and in to a waiting limo. 'Very soon, I will come for you Kagome.'

oOo

 **Tbc**

Okay I will admit. I am terrible when it comes to writing fighting scenes. I can picture and visualize how things play out but writing it just seemed so difficult because I don't want to repeat myself and find things hard to explain at times.

Thanks for the reviews you have all left. I find it surprising how many people a shipping Hiome (someone PMed me that as their shipping name and I liked it). A lot of you seem to really be mad at Yusuke and Inuyasha too. I'm made at them too but let's see if opinions change with the next few chapter lol.

Still no guesses on to who the grey eyed man is. Wonder who he could be hmmmm...

Sorry for not updating sooner but like I said I suck with fight scenes. Sorry. I'll start writing the next chapter some time this week and hopefully it'll be up soon.

See ya soon,

MoDK~

Unedited


	9. Of Letters and Waiting

Chapter 9: Of Letters and Waiting

oOo

Nodako tenderly dabbed at her daughters fever dampened forehead, her own creasing as her eyebrows drew together in worry. The attack on the shrine had been unexpected and her baby had been wounded as a result.

The worried mother watched Kurama work diligently on Kagome's battered form. When given the signal she helped turn her daughter on to her side so that he could apply healing salve to the slashes down her back, along with any other little nicks he found before wrapping bandages around her.

Kagome look like a mummy with all the wrappings she had on her body.

"The salve shall mend her wounds rather quickly if applied three times a day. Her fever should brake sometime within the next three hours, I would assume. That power surge of hers also drained her- significantly drained her, so be sure to feed her this nectar." He said, pulling out a seed and pushing his Youki (AN:do you all prefer the use of Jaki or Youki?) into the small object and making it flourish in to beautiful red flowers.

Easing her mouth open the Avatar plucked one of the flower before squeezing it, three drops of purple liquid fell into Kagome's open mouth before handing the flowers to Nodako.

"Three drops only, once a day. Continue to give it to her until there are no more flowers or nectar remaining, even when she regains consciousness continue the treatment." He instructed. "I will show myself to the door but I shall return on the morrow to see to her afflictions. A good night to you, Higurashi-San."

"You as well Kurama-Kun, and thank you."

With the fox now gone Hiei took his place beside Kagome. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night he cursed himself for not getting to the shrine on time. His senses had caught on to her power far to late and Kagome hadn't ever tried to contact him for help. It seemed as if lately she had been inching away from everyone, him included. Her life revolved around training and getting stronger. He had asked her why she was pushing herself so much and she had simply shrugged her shoulders. What had seemed to him like a secret-less bond now became obscured in her secrets and silence. She refused to tell him about what Koenma meant by "training with Kikyo" and the reason for said training. Never had he seen the Miko she once mentioned around the shrine. There was no new scent or aura within the area to indicate another being. There was also the issue of her not wanting to disclose to him her plans for moving on after she completed what ever purpose she claimed needed to be fulfilled.

"It's not your fault."

His head snapped up to look at Nodako. Her brown eyes shining with tears. "I know what she's been doing." She confessed. "She's pushing all of us away, trying to put a whole sea of distance between us. I am willing to bet that the reason she is so injured right now is because she didn't contact you for help, am I right?"

At his nod she continued, "I know it's not my place to tell any one her secrets, but..." She chewed at her lip, a habit she had passed down to her daughter. "I feel as if you should know that Kagome plans on returning to the Feudal Era."

"What?"

"I've know for a while now. No matter how much she tries hiding or pushing us away, I know my daughter. That's why she is training so hard. So that she can return to that time and do what ever it is that she needs to but..."

Hiei's head turned to look at Kagome's prone form, eyes wide. That was her plan? She was going to return to the past, to that time where she was hurt the most... He couldn't even bare the thought of what his mind had come to think of, all the scenarios playing through his head. Salt invaded his nostrils practically burning his nose and throat. Turning to look back at Kagome's mother he felt panic well up in his chest. She was trying to hold in her sobs, her hand pressed against her lips as tears spilled over her face.

"I-I fear she won't b-be coming back t-this time! *sob* Hiei... My b-baby will be all a-lone-"

In a move that was completely unlike him he moved to kneel in front of the older woman, placing his hand upon her shoulder as comfort. Nodako tried telling him more but she couldn't manage proper speech with her tears.

"What makes you suspect she will return to that era? What makes you so certain beside instincts?" He asked her. She pushed away from him to walk over to Kagome's nightstand, opening the draw and pulling out a small stack of papers, handing them to him.

Accepting the parchments Hiei noted the beat and worn edges, the slight crinkles and folds on the papers. Kagome obviously open and folded the papers excessively.

"Mom! Can grandpa and I come in yet?" Souta called out from behind the closed bedroom door. The mother had kicked the two men out in order to allow Kurama the space he needed and to give Kagome some decency while she was stripped down.

The mother of two quickly dried her eyes, patting her cheeks and smiling weakly before moving to open the door. "Now Dad, Souta, Kagome needs her rest. Let her be for now, you can see her tomorrow."

Both men whined about the unfairness of it all. Souta even demanded to know why Hiei could stay with her and not him but one look from his mother and he went silent. The Higurashi men could be heard grumbling and dragging their feet.

Now alone and without any interruptions Hiei opened up one of the letters. It was dated about three years ago, four months after he had begun following and helping to train the priestess.

"I was once told the writing was a good way to vent and destress ones self. I don't know how much of that is true but what could it hurt to try. I don't know where to start but I guess I could start with my rerun to the past.

"I was so, so happy. I had my friends- my family back. I had Inuyasha back. I still remember the way he pulled me out from the well, so gentle. His amber eyes were so soft, full of nothing but love and adoration for me. I knew I had made the right choice coming back to him. And the way he kissed me! Kami, I've never experienced a kiss so full of love and longing. He had missed me just as much as I had him. Surely I had reached Heaven. Everything was perfect. Every night he would hold me and caress my body. He made such sweet love to me. When I would wake up it was like I was the only woman in the whole universe as he held me tight. Throughout the day he would whisper his love to me, gaze at me with such warmth. Everything was perfect. Perfect love life, perfect home, perfect friends, just perfect. 

"But then he changed out of no where. The man I loved became this- this monster! Words once soft and full of tender love became hurtful and cruel. Amber eyes that shown like the sun seemed to freeze over like a lake in the winter. His touch became rough, crueler, painful. It was like living with a man I no longer recognized... and for the first time ever, I grew to fear him. I truly feared Inuyasha. 

I wish I had talked to Sango about what was happening. Even Miroku or Sesshomaru. Maybe could have helped me. Why didn't I go to them for help? What if between the four of us, we could have changed him?

But I was too scared, too ashamed of our relationship and what he had done to me. How was it that I, the Shikon Miko, a women who was said to be all mighty and powerful, couldn't protect herself from one man? When it came down to it, I was as still a weak little girl. I was powerless. I didn't want anyone to know. They would all look at me differently. I was damaged goods. At the end of the day, in that Era, he was simply a husband taking what was rightfully his and punishing his disobedient wife. 

I didn't want anyone to know my shame. I didn't want anyone to see the darkness of my relationship. I didn't want to be told it was alright for him to hit me, to force himself on me.

I just couldn't.

Where had my perfect life gone? How could something so beautiful become a thing of horror to me. What went wrong?"

He could make out the tear stains on the pages he had read, knowing it was only just the beginning. Crimson darted back and forth as they skimmed through the letter once more, fingers digging into the white parchment as he moved on to the others.

It was as if he were in her mind once more but this time it was her writing. He could practically taste her pain, the betrayal, the anger, the shame. She had poured her soul in to the white pages, barring herself to no one but the papers in his hands in a way that Hiei hadn't know. Yes he had been in her mind before but that had only been to calm her. He never dared to defile her in such a way. In the pieces of paper he held, he became aware of what was truly Kagome. He had finally met the brokenly mended woman she tried so hard to hide, and as he read more he realized he had only caught a glimpse of her hurt that night at the park.

The only consolation he felt was that he finally had his answers. Kikyo had been allowed by the Kami's to help Kagome, a constant within her mind like Youko was to Kurama. He also found out what her propose was.

She was to return to the past, some preordained destiny laid out by the gods. He silently cursed them for that.

Finally coming to the last page he sighed and turned to look out the window. With a start he realized it was midnight. With a quick glance at the clock on Kagome's nightstand he noted it said 12:28 am.

"Might as well finish this." He said turning back to open the last letter Kagome had written. But this one had about 7 papers. They were moderately the same but had been scratched out leaving only one. Holding it up he head aloud:

"If you're reading this then you know I'm gone. I'm so sorry mama, everyone. If I could I would have stayed but I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to. This letter isn't to just apologize for leaving. I wanted to also properly say goodbye. I-"

Hiei stared at the unfinished letter bemusedly before turning his head to gaze down at the sleeping woman.

What was she planning?

(AN: I had trouble writing this section. It didn't come out how I wanted it. I may just get a Beta and have them rewrite that part for me cause I'm so lost with this section. On with the story.)

oOo

Three days had gone by and Kagome had yet to wake up. Nodako game her the nectar as instructed and Kurama continued to come every day to change and look over her wounds.

With each passing day Hiei grew more frustrated. The need to talk to her and find out what exactly that last letter meant was great. It took all his will power not to open his Jagan and wake her up himself. He had his suspicions on what she had intended to write, he wanted to hear it from her.

But one this was for certain. There was no way in Hell that he was letting her journey through the well without him.

oOo

Omg! I've been gone for sooooooo looonnngggggg! I'm so sorry guys.

I've honestly had had writers block. I would write a chapter or two and then go blank. You've no idea how many chapters I've attempted to write only to delete them in seconds.

I'm feeling my muse coming back though and indent to update all my major and most popular stories! It may take a while but they are in the process of being written! Have no doubt that my creative juices have begun to flow one more. I'm just needed to read everything again!

Till text time! Review! ㈵6


	10. And So It Begins

Chapter 10: And So It Begins

oOo

The Higurashi family sat quietly, eating their food as they tried to block out the shouting happening upstairs. Day four into Kagome coma like state, she had finally woken up. Of course no one knew about it until they heard her screaming at Hiei, said Hybrid yelling right back at her.

It was a tense wait as the family of three waited for the yelling to stop.

oOo

"Just drop the damn subject! It was nothing!"

"Don't lie to me Onna! I've known you long enough to know that that letter meant nothing! If you think me stupid enough to believe-"

"Leave it Hiei! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Kagome!"

"Hiei!"

Both stubbornly glared at one another, blue and red clashing like fire and ice. Neither wished to back down as their powers flared around them. Kagome, still weak on energy, found she was no match for Hiei. In a matter of seconds she found herself depleted of what little reiki she managed to recharge, slumping against her mattress. She panted, sweat dripping down her brow as she tried to at least maintain her glare.

Hiei signed before leaving, making his way into the bathroom to grab a washcloth and soak it. That done, he made his way back to her room and placed the wet rag on top of her forehead. Silent as a mouse, he went about her room, grabbing at her clothes and towel.

How sweet, Kagome thought as he came back to her and lifted her up. Hiei once more made his way back to the bathroom, depositing her on the toilet and went about filling the tub. Pulling out one of the flowers Kurama had give and crushing it over the water.

"What is it?" Kagome asked him, leaning over to gaze at the now purple bath water.

"A healing plant." He answered before pulling out another flower and handing it to her. "Drink three drops from the flower, three times a day. Once you've done that, take a bath." He ordered and left.

Eyeing the little flower she did as ordered, grateful that the nectar wasn't bitter, before stripping off the bindings. All that remained were irritated scratches and small bruises. Making a mental note to thank Kurama she slid into the tub.

' _Will you tell Hiei of your plans?_ ' Kikyo questioned her voice sounding oddly tired.

'No.' She answered in her head, not willing to risk anyone hearing her talking to Kikyo. Even if she knew Hiei already knew about her.

' _So you intend to go about this plan of yours without telling anyone? You would have him clueless for the remainder_ -'

'Stop!' She snapped at the elder priestess. 'This is my decision Kikyo. I'm sorry you don't like it but it's my body, my life.'

When she got the response Kagome began washing her hair, jumping slightly when Kikyo spoke.

' _You are right. Your body, your life. But I still think you are wrong_.' She said before closing off the link.

Kagome huffed in anger, finishing off her bath and getting out. Quickly dressing she stomped her way back to her room, only to pause at seeing Hiei on her bed, waiting for her.

"I told you that I didn't want to talk about it, Hiei. Stop insisting!" She bit out.

Sending her a small growl in anger Hiei cornered her, backing her against her dresser. "I'll drop the matter for now." He said before smirking. "But I'm going with you."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"You heard me. I'm going with you, like it or not. But before you go," a wicket smirked graced his face. "We will be training day and night until you're ready."

' _Well_.' Kikyo cut it, amusement lining her voice. ' _This is an interesting turn of events_.'

oOo

Yusuke threw himself back onto his bed, palms digging into his eyes as he growled in frustration. He hadn't heard word of Kagome's condition. None of his friends ever mentioned her anymore. Kurama always gave him the run around when anything associated with her was brought up. Kuwabara decided it was better for him to keep out of the whole mess, but Yusuke knew he wouldn't have talked out of sympathy and sibling-like love for the Miko. Koenma and Botan kept him on a strict need to know basis, meaning that if it was serious, like death, then he would be told! But he doubted Kagome's spirit would even allow them to tell him.

' _And I'm not even going to try Hiei! That fucker could go kill himself for all I care_!' But even through he was angry with the smaller demon Yusuke missed his companionship. Hell, he even missed Hiei's snide remarks and insults. The team just wasn't the same anymore. Now he only ever did missions with Kurama and Kuwabara. Hiei and Kagome refused to be in the same room with him. Even Genkai acted cooler towards him!

"Yusuke!" Keiko's voice sounded from downstairs as she set herself in. "We're going to be late! Hurry up!"

He groaned once more. She had a friend who's mother worked for a community college nearby, and had managed to pull some strings. He would officially be attending college in the up coming month after he met with an advisor. Yusuke did not like the idea of going back to school. He wanted to continue fighting off rouges and working for Koenma. He wanted to come back and forth from Makai and rule over his old mans lands. Not listen to some idiot babble about shit he didn't give two shits about.

"Yusuke!" He eyes snapped open, his sensitive ears ringing, to see Keiko leaning over him. Her brown eyes were narrowed in anger, hands fisted on her hips. "We need to go now! Sakura-San worked very hard to pull these strings for you and I'm not about to look bad because of you! How do you expect to get a good job if you don't have an education? You can't live off of fighting!"

'Yes I can.' He thought. Koenma paid him enough that if he wanted to, he could buy a damn house and car right now and pay it off completely. He wasn't broke.

"Fine." He growled out making his way to the door before being stopped. Keiko tapped her foot on the floor.

"What?"

"..."

"What Keiko?"

"Are you seriously going to go dressed like _that_?"

Yusuke looked down, eyebrow raised in confusion. He was wearing his favorite pair of jeans, a comfortable black muscle shirt, and his white tennis shoes. "What's wrong with what I have on now?"

Keiko let out a small cry in aggravation, throwing her hands in the air and said whatever. She then proceeded to drag him out the door and down the streets, complaining about his tactless clothing.

oOo

Night had fallen rather quickly and Kagome was tired, especially since Hiei had decided to help her with her training. He insisted that she needed to be ready for their trip, meaning he worked her to the ground day and night. Tonight just so happened to be one of those nights. All she wanted to do was sleep. Throwing herself on her bed she didn't even bother with the blankets, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Her window slid open, a shadowed figure easily slipping through. The man quietly creeped towards her tired form, coming to a stop inches from her bed. Kneeling down he rose a hand to caress her face, stopping short when a whip snagged his wrist, a blade soon following, placed at the side of his neck.

Hiei's crimson orbs glowed with his anger, pressing his blade further into the mans neck and making him bleed. "Let's take a little trip, shall we."

Beside him Kurama tugged at the mans hand before sending his youki into his Rose Whip. Yellow flora bloomed along the whip before releasing a scentless purple fume. The mans eyes rolled to the back on his head as he fell toward. Hiei caught him before he could land on Kagome.

Sharing a look, both partners quickly vanished.

oOo

So I'm kinda rushing this I think. Im just trying to finish this story lol. Thanks for the reviews guys! Next chapter, our mystery man is unmasked! Only one person guessed right!


	11. Unveiled, Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 11: Unveiled, Trouble in Paradise

oOo

Like centuries before, Hiei and Kurama slipped into Kagome's home and hid within her room. It was an easy feat, using the shadows, slowing their breathing, cancelling their scents. Youko Kurama was not the King of Thieves for nothing. Hiei himself wasn't a reputable killer for nothing either, having stalked and stolen countless times before.

Now they just had to wait. Kurama, having the better nose between the two, had commented on a lingering scent on Kagome and in her room. Without her knowledge, Kurama had placed a sensory plant in her room. It was a special little blue flower, bloomed at the slightest movement and once in Kurama's possession, would tell him all he needed to know.

Hiei was furious. The blasted demon had waited to enter her room only on nights that Hiei left. Once he knew it was clear, he would watch her sleep, touching her hair and face. Kagome was to exhausted by their training to even feel him.

Like so long ago, both partners waited for their prey. They didn't have to wait long. As soon as Kagome fell asleep he appeared and Hiei nearly saw red. Kurama caught him in time, holding him still. Only when the man went to touch her did the fox intervene, Hiei following right behind him.

Hiei's glare could not have been any deadlier. He knew this man. Even if his hair and eyes were different there was no mistaking him. He felt a sick sense of satisfaction at seeing the mans scared face, but his anger far outweighed everything else.

Kurama made quick work of summoning Botan once they slipped out, his green her curious as he regarded his long time friend.

"Hello~!" The blue haired Reaper cheered as she appeared in the sky, smiling brightly as she descended. But that smile quickly fell, confusion filling her face as she regarded the unconscious man. "Oh my." She said.

"If you would, Botan." Kurama kindly smiled, trying to hurry the woman along before Hiei snapped.

"Oh! Yes of course!" She said opening up a portal for them and flying through.

Koenma gave a startled yelp at their sudden appearance before allowing a small sigh of frustration to escape his lips, small fingers reaching up to rub as his now throbbing temples. He had been working on some backed up paperwork when Kurama and Hiei appeared, an unconscious man being dragged by the hybrid. It didn't take him long to recognize the demon.

"Wake him up." He ordered knowing Hiei had to hear what was about to be said.

Said apparition wasted no time, grabbing the man by his shirt and punching him clear in the face. A cry of pain left the man as he collided with the wall, his hand reaching up to grip at his face.

"What the fuck!"

Hiei snarled advancing on him, hand on his hilt ready to draw his sword once more. "I'll take great pleasure in slicing your body to screeds," he growled out eyes glowing once more.

Grey eyes turned to stare at him, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Seconds later recognition flashed across his face. "Its you." He said. "You're that kid that set me on fire!"

"Would you like to taste the strength of my flames now? I can assure you," black flames began to dance along Hiei's shoulders and arms, "they've gotten far stronger since then."

"Enough!" Koenma shouted transforming into his adult form. "Stand down Hiei!" He ordered.

Hiei ignored him, drawing his sword.

"I said stand down! I'll have you jailed for a month and will forbid _anyone_ from visiting!" It was clear to Kurama who anyone was.

The threat worked. Hiei backdown but didn't move his hand from it's ready position.

Koenma sighed in relief. He hadn't though that would work but he had kicked out with that threat. Fixing his color her turned to the man.

"Now," he began. "How about you start from the beginning, Inuyasha."

oOo

"Yes! Yes!" Keiko screamed as Yusuke pounded into her. Her eyes closed as she neared her peek.

Yusuke grunted from above her, thrusting into her with all the frustration and anger he had accumulated through the last few weeks. "..ome" he grit his teeth as he left his own peek near, not noticing the slight opening of Keiko's eyes, nor the fire suddenly within them. "Keiko!" He snarled out as he emptied himself within her as she met her end.

Rolling off of her he closed his eyes, his frustration seeming to only grow instead of lessening. He didn't know what to do anymore. Everything irritated him. College, Koenma, his mother, The birds, Keiko. It was alike setting a ball of snow on a hill and letting it go. The ball of stress and anger just grew and grew.

With each passing day he felt worse and worse. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

"You said her name." Keiko's voice broke through the silence.

"Who's name?" Yusuke asked her, eyes still closed.

"Hers!" She exclaimed. Yusuke felt the bed shift, the sun no longer heating his chest.

"Who Keiko." He snapped at her.

"Kagome's! You said that bitches name! I heard you!" She spat out Kagome's name as if it were acid in her mouth. How she hated the ravenett.

Yusuke' eyes snapped open. He what? He called out Kagome's name? He didn't remember doing that. "No I didn't Keiko." He said. "I called out your name, not hers."

"Don't lie to me!" She screamed, getting out from under the blankets and dressing up. "I know what I heard! I'm leaving!"

Yusuke sat up watching as she dressed. "Come one Keiko! I never called out Kago-" he dodged his comb being thrown at him. "What the hell was that for!"

"Don't say that name in from of me!"

"So now only you can say it and I can't! What the fuck kind of shit is that?"

"That's besides the point you idiot! You call out her name while we were having sex! You were thinking about her! You always think about her Yusuke. I'm not stupid and I'm not just going to lay there and take it!"

Yusuke balled his fist up and slammed it into the mattress. "I didn't call for her and I'm not always thinking about her! Why do you always have to find some way to bring her up! You're the one not letting shit go Keiko!" He shouted back at her. "Don't think I don't know about all the things you've said about her to your little friends or your mother. If anything you're the one that can't seem to stop thinking about her! I'm constantly walking on eggshells with you. You question where I'm going or who I'm with. You always have to tag along when I'm with the team. You always question my choices and if I have any ulterior motives, and it's sickening! I'm so tired of the drama with you!"

"Then why are you even with me if you're tired of me! I can't believe I took you back! I've done so many things for you and you've never thanked me! I got you back into school and am trying to get you a job, and you haven't even said thank you! You're selfish!"

"Selfish! I didn't even want to go to school! You pushed that on me! And I already have a job Keiko!"

"That's not a job! You're just Koenma's prized fighter! Fighting isn't a job!"

Yusuke held his breath and counted to ten. He couldn't believe they were really fighting over this.

"It is a job when I'm saving lives and getting paid for it." He answered back calmly, or as calmly as he could.

That only served to anger her more. "Don't talk to me like I'm slow in the head, Yusuke." She grounded out. "I'm leaving."

The door slammed with a loud bang, another following from the front door. Yusuke let out a loud snarl, throwing off his blankets and getting dressed himself. He needed a good fight after that argument.

But the question remained. Had he really called out Kagome's name?

"Nah, I said Keiko, not Kagome."

oOo

"And what is this, little brother." Kagome teased, watching in amusement as her brother and his girlfriend shot up from the couch in panic.

Souta glared at his smirking sister. "Kagome." He growled out in irritation.

"Sou-ta~" she sang back at him before turning to the pretty brunette trying to fix her hair and shirt. "Long time no see, Hitomi. Having a little fun in second base aren't we."

Hitomi's face lit up like a firework. "I-I'm-we-" she stutter out before quick grabbing her purse. "I forgot I'm needed at home! Bye Kagome, Souta!" She quickly said before shooting off.

Souta glared harder at his laughing sister. He was beyond embarrassed at being caught by his sister at second base. Grabbing the nearest object, a small pillow, he chucked it at the laughing woman. She let the pillow hit her, her laughter only increasing.

"S-shut up Kagome!" He cursed his stutter, his face heating up.

"But that was so cute! Your faces were so funny!"

With a war cry Souta launched himself at Kagome. Coming home with groceries, Nodako shook her head in amusement as she watched her two children roughhouse around the living room.

"What am I going to do with those two." She laughed before going to the kitchen to prepaid dinner.

oOo

Congratulations to NKaura-Ruta-La for guessing correctly! It was indeed Inuyasha! Cyber cookies for you my friend!

So Inuyasha has returned! He has been fallowing Kagome for who knows how long and sneaking into her room. What could be his intentions? Good? Bad? What exactly is it that Hiei needs to hear? And will poor Souta ever stop being teased by Kagome! Find out next time on Bleeding Love's chapter 12: Struggles of the Heart!


	12. Struggles of the Heart

Chapter 12: Struggles of the Heart 2

(AN: please read authors note in bottom. It's about my updates and planes for my already posted stories.)

oOo

Koenma's office might as well have been located in the heart of a volcano with how hot it was. The air was dry, crusty, and practically unbreathable. Everything wavered as the heat increased, mirroring a desert mirage.

The young prince awkwardly pulled at his collar, his small form shaking in the wake of Hiei anger. He knew it wasn't going to be easy once Inuyasha told them his whole story. He knew Hiei was going to be beyond pissed with the whole situation, but did he really need to turn him office into a furnace?

Leaning against the wall, arms folded, his eyes glowed red hot, focused solely on Inuyasha. Said half demon stood in the center of the room, head bowed and fist clenched.

Kurama felt slight pity for the silver haired dog, but his own anger far outweighed his compassion. As a child his mother had always told him women were to be cherished. She feared that his treatment of her would extend to other females. She always said that a man must never raise their hand to a girl, and if so, they were not men. A man must never raise their voice, belittle, take advantage of, cheat, or hurt the fairer sex. And this demon had done it all. He'd belittle and hurt Kagome. And Kurama was not so keen on forgetting nor forgiving him anytime soon.

Which is why, when Koenma gave his next orders, not only was he subjected to Hiei's own scorching wrath, but so too that of an angered Kitsune.

"Bring Kagome here, now. That's an order."

oOo

Botan jumped as her communication mirror went off in her Kimono. Hurriedly opening it she was greeted by Yusuke agitated face.

"I need a portal opened to Tourin, like yesterday." His ordered as rudely as ever.

She was cut off before she could even reply back.

"SHE WILL NOT BE BROUGHT WITHIN EVEN A MILLION FEET COLSE TO HIM!"

Yusuke's eyebrow shot up at hearing Hiei's booming voice. "Was that-"

"It was nothing!" Botan hurriedly exclaimed before waving her fingers around. "There you go! One portal straight to Tourin, bye!"

"Wait-"

 _Click_.

She snapped her compact closed with a sigh, wincing as a large blast of heat escaped Koenma's office doors before everything went silent. The blue haired reaper bit her lip, her worry for Koenma growing with each silent passing second. The doors were then promptly slammed open, Hiei storming over to her.

"Alaric."

She didn't need to be told twice, quickly opening him a portal into Mukuro's lands and watching him vanish through. Timidly she walked into Koenma's office.

"Mmm, Sir?" She questioned softly. "Your orders?"

A sigh left the small prince, his head bowed down and held in his hands. "Take Kurama to pick Kagome up and bring her here right away." as an after thought he added, "and be on the ready to call for Hiei."

"Yes, sir." Opening a portal straight to Higurashi Shrine she waiting for the red head to pass through.

Green eyes flashed golden, Youko's anger slipping through his cage. "I do not agree with this whole situation, _Prince_ ," he venomously spat the title out, "I refuse to bring her here."

Koenma tiredly rubber his temples. "Either you pick her up and stay by her side or I will have one of the SDF do so, and I will forbid you be allowed to stay. Don't make me use force Kurama."

The avatar remained silence before he snarled, "Pray all goes well or his body will litter your office, along with yours." With a spin of his heels, crimson locks flaring, he left through the portal, Botan behind him.

oOo

It was not in a demon's nature to run from a battle. They feared nothing. They lived for the trill of a good fight and the smell of blood. Which was why it surprised Makuro when, not one or five, but a handful of lower and upper class demons gathered at her gates, begging she stop the carnage. All speaking at once made it hard for her to understand but she was able to catch bits of words here and there, and it was enough to place the pieces together.

"Forbbiden, killer, Jagan, flames."

Curiosity and confusion filled her. What could have possible sent her Heir and General over the edge to the point of her subjects coming to her in fear? Forgoing her usual slow pace, she took to the trees until she was forced to stop, having no more trees to run through. A good portion of the forest was burned to a crisp. Her eyes found the crimson orbs of her successor.

His eyes, so full of anger, seemed to set her soul afire from their intensity alone, locked with her eye as he brought his sword down. The katana pierced through the mouth of a lower A Class owl, before his flames at away at its body.

Her spine tingled in anticipation as the air around them grew heavy, both their Jaki leaking from their bodies as his killer intent increased. It had been a long time since they had last battled. She wondered if he would be strong enough to defeat her now.

"Makuro."

"Hiei."

And they clashed.

oOo

Brown knitted together in confusion, Kagome regarded her Kitsune teammate carefully. The normally calm and stoic Kurama was angered, that much was obvious. But behind that anger she also saw worry and sadness. Those hidden emotions were what worried her.

"Koenma has ordered me to escort you to the Reikai." He spoke, and unlike his usual smooth monotone, his voice was gruff.

"Why?" She asked.

His eyes flickered from Youko's bright golden colored eyes to his own emerald colored ones. His fist clenched tightly before he walked towards her, closing the distance between them.

A gasp fell from her lips as she found herself pulled into his arms. "K-Kurama?"

His hold tightened almost painfully so. How he wished he could disobey Koenma. But Koenma was adamant on his decision and he knew the small prince would indeed just send one of his fathers puppets to retrieve her, and they wouldn't be kind about it. He rather it be him instead. This way he could be by her side and help her.

"I ask that your forgive me for this, Kagome. If I could defy Koenma's orders without repercussions I would, but I'd rather it be me by your side then one of the SDF. Know that I do not agree with what is about to happen, and know that I will protect you. I will not allow harm to befall you."

"Kurama, you're scaring me. What's going one? What don't you agree with? What do I need protection from?" Her questioned went unanswered, instead Kurama released her from his hold and turned to the silence reaper.

"Open the portal, Botan." He ordered.

With a sad nod the blue haired woman did as told, watching as Kurama pulled a reluctant Miko through, one hand on the small of her back. She just nearly caught his whispered words.

"Stay by my side. I will protect you, I promise."

oOo

With a sigh Yusuke dropped down on the top step leading to his old mans grave, legs spread and arms resting on his thighs. "Hey old man, it's been awhile. And before you start going on and on about how I'm a terrible son for not coming sooner, I'm sorry. Things have been... complicated," his head fell down, eyes clouded in confusion. "Keiko broke it off with me. Told she couldn't do this anymore. It hurt, worse than any hit I've ever taken when she ran away from me. Then Kagome came into my life. She became part of the team, and I guess I fell for her or something. Things were great until I tried to... you know," he trailed off awkwardly. "She freaked on me. I don't know what the hell happened but after that, it was like she was disgusted by my touch and I don't understand why! She lets Hiei touch her but flips out on me for trying to get to second base?! I thought he was my friend but I guess I was wrong. But that's not even the worse part of it all.

"I cheated on her. I slept with Keiko and Kagome found out... I feel like shit about it. I know I shouldn't have but I did. I know I hurt her. But Keiko and I have been together for years. She's the girl I love! But why does it feel so wrong now? We're always fighting. It seems like that's all we do now. She's constantly bringing Kagome into our fights. She's always going on about school and jobs. I'm drowning dad. I don't know what to do anymore. I though this was what I wanted, being with Keiko again, but it all wrong! What's wrong with me?"

Turning his head he regarded Raizen's grave marker with pained eyes. He wished his old man was alive to tell him what to do. Everything was just too messed up from him to understand. All he ever wanted since the breakup was for Keiko to come back, and she did! She came back to him and apologized! She took him back! But it wasn't all he thought it'd be. The happy life he had imagined was far from what he was living. All this guild and anger was eating away at him. He wanted the fighting to stop. He wanted his team- his friends, back. He wanted the perfect life he had envisioned with Keiko in the beginning! He wanted Kagome to talk to him again!

The breeze picked up, the trees rustled and the grass swayed from the force of Tourin's winds. And with it he heard Raizen's voice.

 _'Do you love her?'_

"Love her? Who? Keiko or Kagome?"

' _Keiko_.'

"I mean, I thought I did but I'm not sure anymore. This time around it's different. I don't feel like I did before. I don't like I love her like I once did."

' _And the other?_ '

Yusuke folded his arms across his chest as he pondered. "I mean, I liked her. She understood me. She's just like me, pops. She can fight and has powers. Something about her really drew me in and I do still care for her.

I really do but she obviously liked Hiei if how close they are is anything to do by."

' _Fool_.'

"Hey! Who you calling a fool you old coot!" He shouted to the wind.

' _Would you feel such anger and jealousy for a woman you didn't come to love_?'

Yusuke paused.

oOo

This wasn't happening.

This could not be happening!

Before her stood her worst nightmare.

Her chest rose and fell with her labored breathing, heart beating so fast she feared it would give out at any second, her eyes unfocused and glassing over with tears.

"You..." she growled out, her blood rushing through her ears drowning out the sound of Koenma's voice. Kagome roared as she lunged for her and Kikyo's old love.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

oOo

Done!

Okay, so it's been like forever... I won't lie. I've betrayed Kagome/(whoever) for Lucy Hearfilia/(whoever)... I am so ashamed lol! I got hooked.

Sorry for the rush of this chapter. I felt bad for leaving you all hanging so I wrote this for you.

Now on too my updating schedule and what not. I've recently gotten inspiration back and wish to try my luck at Fairy Tail stories but I can't do that without finishing my two main stories here (more like the ones I have actual plans for).

As of right now, Bleeding Love is my main focus. So expect more chapters for this story soon. Fatal Attraction will follow next. The only other story that I am wish to try to complete is Broken Pieces.

As for my other stories... I am uncertain. Fill free to give me your thoughts in a review or PM. Tell me which other stories I should continue on and I'll try my best to see what I can come up with.

Once again, sorry for the wait and rush! I'm starting up chapter 13 tomorrow! Stay toned for Struggles of the Heart 2!


	13. Struggles of the Heart 2

Chapter 13: Struggles of the Heart 2

oOo

Inuyasha didn't know what hit him when Kagome's fist connected squarely with his face. Sure, he'd taken plenty poundings from Sesshomaru but nothing could have compared to her right hook at that moment. His eyes watered as he felt the bone in his nose break. Yet he did nothing to stop her blows. He knew deserved every hit she dished out and more.

"You bastard!" Kagome raved as she climbed over him him, her small fist flying, eyes glistening with tears. After so long, she finally had him in her sights. After countless nights of crying herself to sleep and waking to nightmares of him, she felt what little remains of control she had snap. Her temper and emotions were already stressed enough with Yusuke's betrayal, and seeing Inuyasha was the final break to her troubled psyche.

"Why! I hate you! I hate you!" Her powers rose coating her fist in her purple ki.

Kurama acted quickly, his arms wrapping around her slim waist as he pulled her off the half demon. Amusement could be seen flashing across his eyes at Inuyasha's bloodied face before vanishing, a grunt leaving his lips as he held the struggling priestess tighter.

"Let me go, Kurama! He has to pay! Let me kill him!" She screamed kicking her feet out as she tried to reach for the demon as he stood back up. Her ribs protested as his grip tightened but she ignored it. Her anger burned brighter then ever before, coiling and snapping like a rabid dragon, drowning out Kurama's and Koenma's voices. All she could see was red, and in that red, Inuyasha was the sole being her eyes could see.

It wasn't enough seeing his face bloodied.

She needed more.

She needed to see him broken and begging her for mercy.

She needed him to grovel at her feet and plea for her forgiveness.

She needed him dead.

Kurama grunted as her head feared back and slammed into his chin. Stunned, his grip loosened. That was all the time she needed to descend upon Inuyasha once more.

Inuyasha grunted as her nails raked across his cheek from a powerful smack followed by a punch to said cheek. He fell to the floor once more from the sheer power behind it. Kagome moving to straddled him once more. Grunt after grunt left his still body, his face snapping left to right as he let her punch at his face.

"I loved you!" She cried out. "I gave you everything! I gave up my life here for you! I was willing to throw it all away and you just used me! You hurt me!" Yet he remained silent, unmoving. "Why!" She screamed reaching down to rip at his shirt, pulling him closer to her. "Why!" And with a roar she released her purification on him.

Inuyasha screamed in agony as her powers danced across his body like lightning. His blood boiled, his skin sizzled. His soul cried as her powers attacked at it, burning away at the demonic darkness that laced with his human light. (A/N: look down below at note for explanation.)

Briefly, his mind conjured up a similar memory from years before, a small reprieve for his body to what felt like an eternity of torture, but not any escape for him mind. He was back at Urasue's home. Kagome was soon replaced by Kikyo. Her angry brown eyes glaring up at him with tears as she shocked him.

"Look at me!" Kagome's voice broke through the memory as she added more power to her attack.

"Kagome, Stop! You'll kill him!" Koenma cried out.

Kurama lunged for her once more, crying out as he was shocked but managing to throw her off of Inuyasha. Placing himself between her and the Half Demom he tried to appease her anger.

"I know you're hurting Kagome. I know you want nothing more than to kill him but as much as I'd like to let you, I cannot. Please, calm down."

"Kagome, you need to listen-"

Kagome snarled at the prince. "And why the hell should I! He hurt me! He's nothing but a fucking liar! Do you really think I want to hear anything this disgusting excuse for a half breed-"

"Enough!" Koenma shouted as his own power leaked from his body before transforming. The now teenaged prince regarded her with hard eyes. "I know this is hard for you Kagome, I know what happened, but you will listen to what Inuyasha as to say. If you refuse I'll have no other choice but to shackle you and force you to listen."

A growler ripped from Kurama's throat. "Try and shackle her, Koenma," He said raising his hand to his hair and pulling out his red rose. "I dare you."

Instead of cowering like he expected, Koenma glared at him. "It's not something that I want to do, but she needs to listen to what he has to say and you know it." He said before turning to look at Kagome. "You and I both know what occurred in the past, the difference being that I know more than you do. You also know that I have knowledge on what is to come. This is not something you can run from Kagome. Not only are you jeopardizing your future, you also risk those of the past. You knew this was coming. You always knew that you'd meet him again and that you would have to return to the Feudal Era. And you know there will be no moving on, no future for you, unless you face him now."

She remained silent, head bowed and holding herself, bangs covering her eyes, but the demons in the room could smell her tears. Noting the shaking of her shoulders, Kurama cautiously stepped closer. When she showed no signs of attacking he moved to embrace her.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Koenma has a point. I do not know all of what is to come, but I do know you cannot live your life as you were meant to until you resolve this unfinished business. What that half demon has to say, is something that you do need to hear. I will be here with you. Should you still wish to leave after, I will help you leave." He spoke softly to her while he tried calling Hiei through their link. He knew she would be needed the apparition more then ever after all this was done.

A sigh of relief left Koenma's lips when she nodded. "Go on Inuyasha. Speak." He ordered.

The silver haired demon slowly pulled himself up from the floor, his eyes refusing to meet Kagome's. "I never meant to hurt you, Kagome. I loved you, I still do. You were my Mate. You have every right to be mad at me and if you still want to kill me after I'll let you, but please just let me explain."

She snorted, a sneer pulling at her lips. "You have a minute, make it quick."

He flinched, clenching his hands. "I don't know if you remember or not but one day while you were out picking herbs, this woman nearly crashed into you crying about a demon attack at her village. She begged for help and you pleaded with me to go rescue her family?"

Kagome nodded recalling the bloodied village girl begging her to send help, to save her younger sister and mother. She ordered him to go save them while she tended to the girls wounds.

"Turns our it was a trap." He said.

"What?"

It was then he turned to look at her. "It was a fucking trap..."

oOo

Following the girls scent Inuyasha found himself a good distance from the village and in unfamiliar lands. Having travelled rather far in his childhood and while searching for the shards of the jewel, he found that very strange. He had already scouted this area before plenty of times but now it was so foreign.

A thick fog surrounded him, so thick he had to slow down in fear of bumping into something. Not even his demonic eyes could see through the fog.

Raising his nose to the air he sniffed. Nothing. All he could smell was the girls scent, and it lead further into the fog. He debating for a moment on what to do. He could continue, but his gut told him not to. He would also try turning back, but that meant facing Kagome's wrath.

He shivered at the though of his mate's anger. She would not be happy if he left those villagers to die. He just knew she'd go there herself.

"Looks like I'm continuing on." He said before walking further. All was silent, no animals or winds making noise. His dog eared moved trying to catch anything, a heart beat or rustle of leaves. "I don't like the feel of this."

"Always trust your gut, half breed." A woman's voice whispered in his ear before something slammed into his back. He sailed through the fog with a cry as it sent him flying for what felt like minutes.

A series of grunts escaped his body as it bounced off the floors. Groaning he stood, eyes adjusting to the view. The village was on fire, the flames consuming but not quite destroying. The sky was impossibly dark, pitch black in color, and to his great horror, he found himself becoming human.

"W-what the hell!" He shouted, fear coursing through his blood. His human night wasn't for a another week, he couldn't understand how he had transformed to his human form. All his strength left him, his hearing weakened, his eyesight not as sharp. He was defenseless.

"You're in my world now, welp."

She would have been beautiful had it not been for the crazed psychotic look on her face. Her skin was as pale as snow, her red eyes wide, crimson hair trailing behind her. She wore a red and gray revealing kimono, showing off her large breast and long legs. Her lips contorted into a wide grin.

"I've been waiting for you!" She laughed. "Soon I'll have my revenge and this world will be mine!"

"What the hell are you talking about! What did you do to me? Who are you?"

Once more she laughed, her laughter becoming louder and crazed. Her steps for steady, hips swaying seductively as she circled him. "Don't you see the family resemblance?" She cooed in his human ear. Inuyasha jerked away as her her tongue shot out to lick at his ear.

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

She giggled, spinning around like a child would. "It's all in the eyes!" She exclaimed bending down to place her face level with his, her sharp nail nearly stabbing at her own eye as she pointed to it.

Inuyasha amber eyes widen as he truly took in her crimson orbs. They were a bright red, the pupils white and small. He had only ever seen eyes like that on one person.

Her smile widened once she realized he was catching on, her hand reaching up to pull her kimono down and turning her back to him.

"Naraku..." he whispered in horror, his eyes transfixed upon the spider on her back.

"You killed Daddy after he promised me the world and all of its humans and demons as my slaves, so now I'm going to kill you." She spoke with such innocence, betraying the evil smile curving into her lips as she fixed her clothes. "But not before having fun with you and your little priestess."

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tessaiga in its dormant form and slashed at her.

Her eyes narrowed as her body slit in half, her kimono falling to the ground to leave her bare. "Oh," she hissed out as her body pulled itself back together. "Now I'm mad. That was my favorite kimono!" Was the last thing he heard before his world when black.

oOo

"Next thing I knew, my body was no longer my own. She controlled me like a damn puppet! All the things I did and said to you, that wasn't me! It was all her. I tried, I tried to hard to break free but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough!" Inuyasha cried out before falling to his knees, tears streaming down his wounded face.

Kagome remained silent, her eyes wide yet blank. Her head throbbed as her brain tried to absorb and understand all that he said. She couldn't believe it. All those harsh words, the hits, the abuse... was all a lie. He was controlled all that time by a child of Naraku...

Kurama's keen eyes noticed the swag in her stance, her heavy breathing, catching her as her legs gave out. "Kagome, calm down! Listen to my voice, focus. Breathe. Breathe," his calloused hands forced her face look up at his, her eyes unfocused.

"H-hiei...!" She weakly gasped out as she clutched at her chest. "W-wan... Hi-ei...!"

"He's coming, Kagome. He will be here shortly." He lied, calling out to Hiei through there link. "For now just try to breath. Don't hyperventilate-Kagome!" He exclaimed before sweeping the small woman into his arms as her breathing grew more and more shallower.

The doors to the office slammed open, Hiei appearing beside his friend, taking Kagome into his arms. Kagome hardly even noticed him as her ears rang and her vision went black.

"Kagome!" He shouted her name as she lost consciousness.

oOo

A/N: Basically since he's half human-half demon, his soul has both a darkness and a light to it. Her power target the demonic part of his soul and was burning it.

I planned on posting this Sunday but I accidentally deleted it and had to rewrite what I wrote. I didn't even remember how I wrote most of it so this isn't as detailed and emotional as the original one I wrote! I was so mad and frustrated because it was so detailed and a few pages long! I gave up with this chapter and just decided to put what I remembered and continue one. I want this story finished so I can to do other stories.

My second excuse for my tardiness... once more I've betrayed Kagome centric fanfiction! I'm sorry but I'm just way to obsessed with Laxus/Lucy and Cobra/Lucy right now! I already had a solid plot for my first even LaLu story! So be on the look out for that pretty soon!

-Unedited-


	14. Dodged Bullet (or not)

Bleeding Love chapter 14: Bullet Dodged (or not)

* * *

A grunt spilled from Hiei's lips as Makuro launched him across the clear expanse of forest he had created. Laughing sinisterly he stood, his ruby eyes glistening as his lust for battle grew. This was what he needed to cool down. A nice good battle against the beast of a ruler he served under.

"Seems to me like you l-"

With a burst of speed he was on her, cutting her sentence off, slashing at her with his blade with such speed she was stunned. The bottom of the cloth she used to cover her left eye fell, a fine cut appearing on her cheek.

She hummed, circling him. "In denial I see." She mused bringing a finger to her cheek to wipe at her blood. "I'll take great pleasure in beating it out of you." And she lunged.

"You can't keep hiding from it, Hiei." She called as she attacked him. "Sooner or later you will have to admit and accept it."

"Tch." He scoffed as he dodged, blocking out the slight buzzing in his mind, choosing to ignore it.

They continued like that for a good few minutes, dodging and attacking one another. Just as he saw an opening, running to exploit it, Hiei staggered.

' _Hiei! Kagome need you! Now!_ ' Kurama's voice pierced through his mind like damn needles being forced into his ears, breaking through the block he had placed.

"Hiei?" Makuro called in curiosity as her General nearly fell to his knees.

Clutching thick handfuls of his black hair, he regained his footing, sheathing his sword and shoving his other hand into his pocket in search of his communicator. "I need to go." He hissed out as he called Botan through the small black device. As soon as her face appeared he demanded a portal to Kagome. Ignoring Makuro's demand from answers he rushed through, practically breaking the office doors off their hinges.

The sight that greeted him was one he did not like. Kagome was crying in Kurama's arms, hyperventilating and clutching at her chest. Lifting the block in his mind he was assaulted by Kagome's inner tormoil.

Gathering the small priestess in his arms he called out to her. His worry building as she lost consciousness, her bloody hand falling to the ground, and just like that his anger returned ten fold.

He rounded on Koenma, his fangs barred. Hiei could feel his dragon stirring from underneath the bindings, coiling around his arm ready to break free. Not even the seal placed upon the bandages could block out its hissing.

The Demi-God's fear increased as the hostile reptilian hisses combined with Hiei's burning glare. He feared for his life then. Not only was Hiei even more pissed at him, but so too was the damn Dragon of The Darkness Flame! His office -nor himself!- would not be able to survive an attack from the fiery beast if he decided to unleash it upon them.

"Now, Hiei," Koenma gulped, trying to swallow down his terror and channel his inner godly self to deal with the devil himself, raising his hands in a placating manner. "Let me-"

"I warned you, Koenma," Hiei snarled our, holding Kagome tighter to his chest.

The small ruler felt a cold sweat sweep through him, remembering the threat Hiei had issued before his departure. If a single scratch was on her, if she cried, if anything happened to her, he was dead. His eyes immediately zeroed in on not just her tears, but her blood stained hands. It didn't take a scientist to figure out that Hiei was so past the point of anger that he wasn't thinking straight enough to scent that the blood wasn't hers.

"It's not her blood!" He shouted out in a hurry.

Hiei paused, blinking as he raised her hand to his nose a sniff. His eyes narrowed, catching the faintest hint of her own blood mixed with the half demons. Upon further inspection he caught sight of her scrapes knuckles. Turning to regard the silver haired demon he smirked.

Inuyasha's face was a bloody mess. One eye swollen shut and the other half closed. His nose was crooked -broken from a punch no doubt-, and his lips split. His cheeks were even puffed out and bruises, scratches littering his face.

Pride filled him at the sight. His tiny little Miko, weighing in at 110lbs, had badly beaten up a half demon. The son of the Inu ni Taisho! Glancing down at her prone form, he brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

"I will be taking her home." He said standing. "But do not think you've dodged a bullet, Koenma." A sharp smiled curled across his face. "Once she is well enough for me to leave her side, I will be coming back." And with that the apparition left with Kagome and Kurama.

"What is he to her?"

Koenma jumped, startled at Inuyasha's sudden question. Clearing his through he said, "I'm not certain to be completely honest. He's been with her for a long time now, way before she joined the team. They're probably just close friends, she did date Yusuke after all. I'm sure if there was something it would have happened by now."

One golden eye stayed glued to the spot they once stood. He wasn't so sure about that...

* * *

Tbc...

Sorry! I know I promised to update a long time ago but I've been trying to make a solid plot line with my ideas for this story. I've got a rough plot line that's coming along. Once that's done then the chapters will start coming along at least one a week or every other week.

So in the mean time I give you this to hold yourself off!

Ciao!

Unedited!


	15. Motivation

Exiting the portal, Hiei gently set Kagome down on her bed before sitting at the edge. He closed his eyes, willing his dragon and himself to calm down, but it was a difficult task. Just knowing that she had cried and injured herself angered him. Knowing that she had most likely been calling out for him made him feel guilty. He had allowed his anger to cloud his mind, closing his mental links to his teammates and even Yukina off.

He should have stayed, Hiei thought as he gazed down on to the sleeping Priestess. Gently opening up the link between them he tried coaxing her mind away.

' _Kagome. Kagome, wake up._ ' He prodded at her own mental barriers. Growing frustrated at her lack of response he pushed harder.

A thick snapping noise echoed within his mind before a voice spoke.

' _She is not ready to wake up, not yet._ ' A females voice spoke, regal and low in tone.

' _Kikyo, I assume_?'

She gave a throaty chuckle. ' _I am Kikyo, Yes_.'

' _Why isn't she responding to me?_ '

' _Her mind and soul are in turmoil at the moment. In a sense, her world shattered with Inuyasha's confession. Knowing that he was innocent, a victim of one of Naraku's children, came as a great shock to her. I feared she would lose control and hurt the others and possible herself so I placed her to sleep._ ' Kikyo explained.

' _Wake her._ ' Hiei ordered.

' _Didn't you hear me? She isn't ready_ -'

' _I'm here now. I will keep guard over her. Now, wake her from this slumber_.'

Kikyo's voice scoffed at him. ' _Like you did earlier_?' She questioned rudely. ' _She was calling for you but you had the damn link closed off. Where were you while she was begging you to come? You weren't there so I intervened_.'

Hiei flinched back. His guilt only grew at knowing Kagome had begged him to come.

As if having read his mind he heard Kikyo sigh.

' _I'll pull her back from unconsciousness. I warn you, it was not easy to know that she had so easily fallen within the cycle of treachery I once had. Watch over her_.' She ordered before fading away.

Seconds later soft whimpers began to fill the room. Teary blue eyes opened, landing on his dark form before launching into his chest.

"Hiei!" She sobbed. "You weren't there Hiei! I tried calling you but you didn't come! Why weren't you there?!"

A soft rubbling left his chest as he held her tight. He allowed her entrance into his mind, wordlessly explaining why he closed the link and what he was doing. His silent way of apologizing to her.

Kagome continued to cry into his chest, accepting his apology. She just couldn't believe what had happened. After working so hard to kill Naraku and his detachments, he hid a daughter from them? A daughter that had made it her mission to ruin the ones who killed him and rule the world. After so many years of living with hatred and betrayal in her heart, it was all a lie! Inuyasha was innocent and it was all her fault! If she hadn't had forced him to go, he would have never been captured by that woman! They could have lived happily ever after if not for her damn habit of saving every little thing she saw.

"Do not think like that." Hiei ordered. "You meant well, and although executed hastily, you wished to help the girl. You had no way of knowing it was a trap."

"I still should have known!"

Hiei gave a small growl, pulling her away from his chest to look at her. "How were you to know Naraku had a child? With his death all should have been peaceful. None of you had a reason to suspect it was a trap when you were living in a time of peace."

She hiccuped, staring up at him. "I just can't help blaming myself. Everyone always told me my kindness will get me into trouble, and they were right. If I didn't have to help everyone I-"

"It is in your nature to help others. As a Priestess you are not only a servant to the Kami's, but so too to the people. If you didn't go about helping others then we would have never become teammates. Do you regret saving me from him that night?"

She gasped, affronted he would even suggest such a thing. "No-"

"Then stop. What's done is done. You and Inuyasha were victims of Naraku's spawn. It is her fault. Instead of blaming yourself and feeling guilty and depressed, let's focus on her."

At that Kagome's eyes widened.

"She used your kindness against you. She hurt and used the mutt. She hurt you and destroyed the future you could have had with him. Get angry. She's responsible for all your pain and suffering, for his. Use your anger. Once you are ready, we will go down the well and hunt her down. We won't stop, not until her head is severed from her body and she has no chance of resurrection like her father before her."

Determination flared to life within her tearful eyes.

"Alright. Let's do this!"

oOo

This chapter is my apology to you all for being so late. Not what I had planned but it's something to hold you off as I wrote the rest.

I've been busy with college and work so please forgive me for my tardiness. When I have free time I will try to get as much work done on my stories as possible!

-Unedited!-


End file.
